The End…or is it the Beginning?
by Honest Beauty
Summary: This is the story of the finding of the inner senshi's past lovers and the lovers of Pluto and Saturn. My story tells of when and how the senshi reveal themselves and the start of the reign of Serenity. Please R&R! Changed Title from Reunion. COMPLETE!
1. The Thoery

The End…or is it the Beginning?

By: Honest Beauty

(Note: this fan fiction is meant for people who have read the Sailor Moon manga, or at least the Stars season or read the summaries on the internet.)

Chapter 1: The Theory

Time had frozen when Serenity sealed away Chaos and destroyed her body in the process. When the Cauldron Guardian sent her and her friends back to Earth, they returned to an hour after the Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, Princess Serenity, and Chibi Chibi left for the Galaxy Cauldron. Now Luna, Artemis, and Diana were reborn too (though Diana went back to the future). Luna rejoined Usagi and Artemis moved in with Mamoru (Artemis used to live with Minako but moved in with Mamoru to help him learn to rule his kingdom and advise him):

Mamoru woke up slowly, briefly reliving the battle between Usako and Galaxia, the way he watched his soulless body obey Galaxia's orders, heard Serenity's anguished cries as Galaxia used his body and voice to tear his princess's heart in two, and her screams of denial as his body plunged into the cauldron. He shuddered and forced the memory away and sat up in bed as yet another memory came swimming up out of his mind. His guardians Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite, the Shitennou, had sacrificed themselves to save their prince in the battle with Metaria. But he heard them say that they would meet again and continue to protect their prince alongside Priest Helios. Mamoru had a feeling that his generals were out there, alive, waiting for their memories to be returned.

"Hey, Mamoru, you awake all the way? You look a little dazed."

A handsome white tomcat with a crescent moon mark on his forehead jumped up onto Mamoru's lap and started purring.

"I'm awake, Artemis. I was just thinking about my Shitennou and when I'll meet them again." Mamoru replied as he picked the cat up and climbed out of his bed. "If my memories are correct, my generals and Usako's were in love with one another. And I have a feeling that they are here, in Tokyo, searching for their memories." He continued as he gathered up the day's clothing and headed to the shower. Artemis hopped up onto the closed toilet seat as his partner shed his PJs and robe and stepped into the shower.

"How long have you had these feelings, Mamoru?"

"Umm, for about a week. I saw them in a dream where they were in their Shitennou's uniforms. They said that they were living near me and that only love would unlock their memories. Then their uniforms faded away to regular clothes and then they faded away into the fog."

"Hmm, well they said that love would unlock their memories. Do you think it is love for their Prince or love of a different kind?"

"I think that they would regain their memories the same way I regained mine; by being reunited with my love when she was in her princess form." He mused aloud as he prepared breakfast for him and Artemis.

"So do you think Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto will have to find their lovers from their past lives (i.e. the Shitennou) and assume their princess forms in front of them?" Artemis inquired as he munched his way through a plate of raw chicken strips.

"That was what I was thinking, but," Mamoru continued wryly as he dug into his breakfast of eggs and toast, "they won't get fatally wounded and kidnapped in the process like I was."

"That would be a good thing . . . and if my ears serve me correctly, Usagi and Luna have just arrived." Artemis chuckled to himself as Mamoru hastily shoved the last bit of toast into his mouth, dumped his dishes in the sink and hurried out to greet his love, as Artemis followed him at a more sedate pace. Usagi and Mamoru were already cuddled up on the love seat as he leaped lightly up to join _his_ love on the lazy boy.

"So, Mamoru, are you going you share your theory?" Artemis asked as he rubbed Luna with his cheek and twinned his tail about her.

"Theory?" Usagi questioned her lover, her long blonde hair rippling like waves of gold as she lifted her head from Mamoru's chest to look into his deep ocean blue eyes. "Theory about what, Mamo-chan?"

"I know that the Shitennou are here in Tokyo, waiting to be awakened, for they have come to me in a dream. They said that only love would unlock their memories. Artemis and I are fairly certain that it's not the love of their prince they were talking about, but the love of their past lovers, your main protectors: Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter."

"Yes, I can see how that would make sense, because it would follow how we regained _our_ memories." She mused, her face thoughtful.

"Exactly, Usako." Mamoru's heart swelled with love as he remembered what Usagi was like when he first met her: silly, immature, carefree, a little lazy, clumsy, uncertain of her abilities, and not aware of her own strength or courage; now there was grace and sureness in her carage, a sense of duty, wisdom, and maturity in those deep and expressive sapphire eyes. But she was still as loving and cheerful as the day he met her. Shifting position slightly, Mamoru pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms gently but protectively around her shoulders and delicate waist and kissed the velvety soft skin of her forehead where her crescent moon mark formed, savoring her sweet, velvety skin on his lips.

"So how would Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto _find_ them, though?" Usagi asked as she responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms about his trim waist.

"Hmmm," Mamoru mumbled into her silky soft hair, "I think that they would be subconsciously pulled towards their loves, like I was always running into you. So the girls will just need to pay attention to the young men around them and find the one that calls to her heart. That and the Shitennou will look like their past selves and will resemble the four evil generals of the Dark Kingdom that we faced. "

Usagi, gazing at her engagement ring she received from Mamoru just weeks ago, replied, "So then the girls would revert to their princess forms, there by awakening the generals' memories. In private, of course," she giggled, "imagine the heyday the newsies (AN: news reporters) would have if four girls suddenly transformed into senshi, then into princesses!"

"That's a good plan, but what about the outer senshi?" Luna inquired, pausing in her grooming of Artemis' fur. "Don't they have partners/lovers too?

"That's a good point, Luna." Usagi consented, polishing her transformation brooch with her fingers. "Haruka and Michiru are lovers, and by the very nature of their powers, Setsuna and Hotaru are reclusive and solitary. But Hotaru and Setsuna may yet have partners among Mamoru's vassals."

"Maybe, not the Shitennou, but maybe among Helios' under-priests?" Mamoru ventured.

"But I thought the maenads were female."

"Good point Luna. What if their partners were actually their stand-ins or regents, because who is guarding the gate of time if Pluto or Diana is not available? There was always a male about their ages in the past from their planet." Usagi thought out loud.

"Yes! And they were always there to stand in for them when they needed it!" Artemis exclaimed.

"In any case, I _know_ that they are here on Earth, all of them; I can feel them the same way I felt where the senshi were after the battle with Metaria." Mamoru said.

"Okay, should I send the girls out hunting?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, but tell them that they will know him when they see him. For one thing, their lovers will look like the Shitennou from the past. But also tell them that they can be sure they got the right man because they will feel a tugging sensation from their heart, like two magnets." Mamoru told her.

Usagi nodded and pulled out her wrist communicator, relayed the news to everyone, turned it off, put it away and pulled out her homework.


	2. Mercury and Zoisite

Chapter 2: Mercury and Zoicite

Ami pocketed her wrist communicator, picked up her harp case (which contained her Mercury Harp in the guise of a regular harp of the same shape), and continued to the park.

Pushing back a low hanging branch, Ami entered her favorite place in the park. The branch that she had moved was part of an enormous tree whose branches drooped to form a canopy just like a weeping willow. Right beside the tree, a small creek burbled and laughed as it flowed past, almost like it was greeting her. The roots and base of the tree formed a perfect seat for a girl Ami's size to sit comfortably and for her to play a harp. Leaving the rest of her things where they would not be seen, Ami sat down in the root seat and took out her harp. After tuning it carefully and lovingly, Ami warmed up her fingers by playing a simple lullaby. She then moved on to soothing and relaxing songs, caught up in the spell that her harp music wove about her. Her fingers, following her heart's wishes, began a strange and mystical piece that was actually from the castle Mercury. The song personified lakes and ice caves, tranquil snow capped mountains and rushing rivers. After finishing the piece Ami moved seamlessly onto one of her own compositions. It was a song and lyrics that she wrote about her and her lover of the past, Zoicite. The song, starting happily, describing their shared bliss, abruptly turned to sad, wailing notes of when he was tricked to Meteria's side and her breaking heart as he ran her through with the same hands that had given her such pleasure, and looked upon her dying body with the eyes that held so much love for her. With the last line the sorrow in the harp's voice lifted slightly to one of painful hope and desperate love:

"_But I know,_

_That neither time_

_Death nor evil_

_Will ever break us apart._

_One day I'll see you again_

_And we shall be together_

_Once more..."_

Ami ended the song with those hopeful words, letting the final notes from her harp drift slowly away like the mist in the morning sun.

"That was wonderful, harper. But why do you sing such a sad song?" a young man who had entered the grove asked. Ami's eyes flew open and she sprang to her feet and gazed at the speaker. The man before her resembled someone she knew, but she couldn't place her finger on. He had fine, curly dun blonde hair. He wore his almost waist length hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, but for one flyaway strand that fell to his shoulder. He was dressed in his school uniform, which was the same as Mamoru's. Ami took in all of this with eyes blurred from tears.

"Why are you crying?" The young man offered her a linen handkerchief.

"Thank you, I always cry when I sing this song. For I wrote this song from my memory of the end of my past life." Ami replied, wiping her sapphire eyes

"Your past life? Well it was certainly a beautiful piece, abet a sorrowful one. What is your name, harper-girl?

"Ami, Ami Mizuno." She replied as she took in his features a second time and realized just _who_ this young man resembled so much.

"Ami, such a beautiful and strangely familiar name." He replied, as Ami's heart skipped a beat at his last comment. "My name is Sho, Sho Mizuoh (Sho-brilliant, Mizu-water, oh-king, so 'brilliant water king')." the young man continued, as Ami thought: _Those features, and the way he recognized my name, it _is_ him!_

"Sho, I am going to show you something. All I ask is that you don't make any loud noises. _Mercury Crystal Power_ MAKE-UP!" Ami said softly as she brought up her Mercury Crystal. Sho looked up, his deep emerald eyes flaring wide in a suddenly pale face from surprise and shock as the girl he had found in this secluded grove revealed herself to be the mysterious sailor senshi of water and ice, Eternal Sailor Mercury. He was abruptly thrown back into his locked away memories, remembering the quietly beautiful, shy princess of Mercury, his honor and duty as one of the four Shitennou, the shame of being tricked to the evil side, the hope of being able to be reborn to protect his Prince and be with his princess. Only when Zoicite reached forward, did he realize that he was once again in his Shitennou uniform. Zoicite looked at his wrist in surprise, examined the rest of his body and slowly, fearing this was all some wondrous dream that he was going to wake up from, to look into Sailor M— no Ami, Princess of Mercury's eyes and rushed forward to take her into his arms. As he embraced her, carefully not getting his sword in the way, Zoicite, general and protector of high Prince Endymion, kissed his lovely princess.

"Ami, my love, this time things will be right," he promised.


	3. Venus and Kunzite

Chapter 3: Venus and Kunzite

Minako returned her communicator to her purse and headed out of the jewelry shop that she had been and into the mall complex. Minako stopped at the fountain inside in the center of the mall and sat on the rim. She turned her face up to the sun's rays filtering down through the large skylight directly above the fountain and basked in the warm golden light, smiling. Totally oblivious to the fact that she looked like the Goddess Venus in her position to the surrounding people, Minako sat there on the stone lip of the fountain and thought of her past lover and imagining their reunion. Her day dream was so vivid and real that when she lowered her face, still smiling, opened her eyes and looked across to the far side of the clearing to see a gorgeous, tall, trim young man that had long silver blonde hair caught back in a horsetail, expressive silver eyes and a heart stopping smile directed at her that she thought that she was still fantasizing. But when she blinked her eyes and came fully back to reality, the young man that so resembled her past lover, Kunzite, was still there and still smiling at her!

Kiyoshi had been just bumming around the mall and heading to his favorite shop when, passing by the fountain in the middle of the mall complex, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sitting on the rim of the fountain. Her eyes closed and her delicate, perfect face upturned to the sun, the goddess-like vision in front of him was just sitting there, a heart wringingly beautiful smile on her lips. Leaning against the far wall, Kiyoshi just stared at the girl on the fountain lip, a smile of his own playing across his face. She was well shaped and proportioned, with a fall of pure gold cascading down her back. Even the fact that she was still in her school uniform didn't diminish her beauty. Rather the stark white and dark blue only emphasized her perfect body and face. Slowly she brought her face down and looked slowly in his direction, giving him a good view of her sky blue eyes. She continued to look straight at him and smile, like she knew him, a dreamy look in those dazzling eyes. As the dreamy look left her eyes, she suddenly started and stared directly at him her perfect mouth dropping open in surprise. _It's like she knows me from somewhere, but I've never seen this girl before in my life!_ Kiyoshi thought as the blonde haired beauty got to her feet and started walking towards him as if she was asleep or in shock. Her eyes were glued to her face as she moved closer and closer to him, and because of this, she didn't see or notice a punk's outstretched foot until she tripped over it, and fell straight into his arms.

Minako rose to her feet in shock and started walking toward the now concerned silver haired young man before her. When she was but a meter from the young man, Minako felt her foot catch on something. Not expecting it, she fell forward heavily and right into the arms of the young man. Blushing furiously, Minako rightened herself as the young man glared at the punk that tripped her. She regained her balance and straightened, still in the arms of her rescuer, as he lowered his head to look at her with those breathtaking silver eyes.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked, worried

"Y-yes, thank you for your help." Minako replied "may I treat you to some ice cream in thanks?"

"If it's free for me, I'm always open to ice cream." The young man said, sweeping his arm in front of him to indicate that she should lead. Once they got their ice cream, Minako said, "My name is Minako Aino by the way. What's yours?"

"Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi Aioh (Kiyoshi-purity/pure, Ai-love, oh-king, so "pure love king"). Minako, is something wrong?" Kiyoshi asked when she suddenly paled as she felt a tugging sensation from her heart to Kiyoshi.

"O-oh no, it's just that your last name is so similar to mine. W-would you please come with me to someplace less crowded? I want to show you something."

"I guess." Kiyoshi replied rising from his seat to follow Minako.

_Where is she taking me? This hall only leads to the restrooms._ Kiyoshi thought with puzzlement as he followed the goddess-like girl, Minako. He stopped when she opened one of the family restroom rooms and tried to lead him inside.

"Uh, Minako, why are you taking me into a family bathroom?" he asked

"This was the closest and most secure place I could think of to show you what I want to show you. Now get in here please." With surprising strength for a girl of her build and size, the blonde haired angel pulled him into the small, well-lit room. After locking the door to the windowless room, Minako started rummaging in her purse. Suddenly wary of the situation he was in, Kiyoshi said to Minako, "I only met you a few minutes ago and now we are standing in a bathroom together. What is so secret that you can't tell me out there?" when Minako didn't reply, he asked a little nervously, "You're not getting out a condom are you? Because I have no intention of doing any such thing with you at this point and time."

"Oh, please Kiyoshi, I'm not a whore." Minako shot back, "ah here we go!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a golden-yellow star shaped crystal. "_Venus Crystal Power,_ MAKE-UP!"

Now Kiyoshi understood why Minako insisted upon being in a locked bathroom, for one of the greatest mysteries in Tokyo (that the newsies were _dying_ to get a hold of) was the sailor senshi's civilian identities. _But why in the world would she reveal her identity to _me A small corner of his brain wondered. That was his last coherent thought as his spirit was tossed into a maelstrom of memories. When Kunzite's eyes cleared and focused on the gold haired vision in front of him, he felt an emotion so powerful he almost didn't recognize it as love towards the princess Minako of Venus. Totally oblivious to the fact that he now wore his Shitennou uniform, Kunzite rushed forward and, grasping her slim waist in his hands, swung Minako up and around into a passionate embrace and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Minako. Between kisses, Kunzite whispered,

"My Princess, my goddess of love, my beautiful Minako, I love you."


	4. Mars and Jadeite

Chapter 4: Mars and Jadeite

Rei pocketed her communicator with a sigh. _So we finally we will be able to be with our lovers again. But how will I find J__adeite's reincarnated identity?_ Rei asked herself as she left her bedroom (in the Hikawa Temple complex). _Well, duh! I'll look for him in the fire._ Destination determined, her feet carried her to the fire room. After settling down on the pad, she chanted: "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou Taisan!" this was the ofuda, which put her in a light trance and allowed her to see visions in the fire. Sifting through the different images in the fire, Rei's violet eyes shot open as she received a vision of a tall young man with curly blonde hair in a fencing suit signaling the end of the practice. Scrambling to her feet, she practically flew to her room to hastily change out of her priestess garb. Halfway out of her clothes, she paused. Another vision flashed before her eyes:

"Thanks for the workout, Isamu."

"No problem. So where're you headed?"

"Oh, I'm going to the Hikawa Temple. It's always so quiet and peaceful there."

"Oh B.S., you mean you're going there to goggle at that _beautiful_ head priestess there that you've had a crush on since high school."

"Ah shove it man, and her name is Rei Hino. But you're right, that is the other reason I like…"

The vision faded away as Rei shook her head to clear it. Now that she knew that he would come to her, she pulled back on her temple garb. Making sure her Mars Crystal was in her pocket, Rei stepped gracefully and peacefully out into the courtyard. Phobos and Deimos cawed a welcome and lighted on her shoulders. "Hi girls, how are you two doing?" Rei asked absently as she scratched the chest feathers of the two glossy black crows. As they proceed to preen her violet highlighted waist-length ebony hair, Rei moved off to her favorite part of the park portion of the shrine, a secluded grove of cherry trees. Once there, she went into a deep trance that allowed her spirit to leave her body and fly. Floating above the entrance to the shrine, Rei now had a bird's-eye view of the temple and the surrounding area. Suddenly noticing the blonde haired young man from her vision heading towards (and almost at) the grove that held her body, Rei frantically sent her spirit diving back to her body, hoping that she would have time to properly reenter it. No such luck; knowing that her body entered a coma-like state when she left it (which made her look dead) she rushed the process, knowing she would blackout from the pain afterwards, but she had no choice. If he even touched, let alone moved, her body before she completely reentered it, she would not be able to reenter it ever (and if she spent to much time outside of her body, it would completely shut down and die, thus killing her spirit too). She managed to rush back into her body just before the young man touched her body. Even knowing all this would happen, the brief shock, disorientation, weakness, and excruciating pain that coursed through her body made Rei scream out in agony. The last thing her mind registered as she felt her body crumple to the ground was the young man's alarmed and panicked face before darkness enveloped her.

Ryuu started when he saw Priestess Rei barely breathing and so pale that her skin was blue tinged. He ran towards her only to freeze in shock with his hand a few centimeters from her shoulder when the miko's eyes flew open abruptly, and she screamed as if in agony and collapsed. Shaking off his momentary paralysis, Ryuu managed to catch the priestess before her head smacked the cobble-stoned path. Ryuu sighed when he checked her pulse and saw that she was still breathing. _Good, she isn't dead. Now what the devil just happened?!_ Ryuu thought as he lifted her limp body into his arms and carried her to the nearest gazebo that he knew of. Laying her on the bench, Ryuu knelt down by her to wait.

Rei came back to herself slowly. As her memory came rushing back, Rei sat up, or rather, tried to. The headache and weakness were still there. When she tried to raise herself a second time, Rei felt strong and gentle hands helping her.

"Are you okay, Priestess Rei? You suddenly screamed and fainted when I saw you." The blonde haired young man said, concern written on his face.

"Yes I am…?"

"Oh, it's Ryuu Hioh (Ryuu-dragon, Hi-fire, oh-king, so "dragon fire king"). Pardon me, but what just happened?"

Rei told him what she was doing and what could have happened to her if he touched her. Ryuu grew steadily paler with each word, and gasped when she told him he could have unintentionally done to her.

"Oh Rei, I am so sorry I forced you to do that to yourself! If I had . . ." Ryuu exclaimed once she finished.

"Shh. Don't worry about it, I'll be alright . . . are you experiencing a sense of déjà vu?" Rei asked as the fingers of her right hand gripped the Mars Crystal tightly in her pocket.

"Yes! How did you know?" he replied, surprised. "Do your psychic powers allow you to read my mind?"

"No, your aura is similar to Prince Endymion's and you look exactly like _he_ did." Rei said quietly, briefly stroking his cheek lightly with her left hand.

"Who are you talking about, Rei?" Ryuu asked, bewildered.

"You…my love…" She whispered in reply and pulled out her Crystal. _"Mars Crystal Power_, MAKE-UP!"

Ryuu looked at her in surprise when she whispered those first three words, but he jumped up and away with a strangled yelp as she was briefly enveloped in pure energy. His jaw dropped when the energy faded away to reveal Eternal Sailor Mars and his heart leapt to his throat as her white gloved hands drew his face down to her lips. When she kissed him, Jadeite felt his memories rushing back. Even as a small corner of his brain noted the fact that he was in his Shitennou uniform and she in her princess dress, Jadeite realized that this was the happiest moment of his life.

"Oh, Rei. My fiery love, finally I'm back with you and nothing will break us apart again." He whispered to her as her endless violet eyes brimmed with tears of joy.


	5. Jupiter and Nephrite

Chapter 5: Jupiter and Nephrite

_She _would_ have to call me when I was changing out of my gi_ Makoto thought wryly as she finished stripping off her sweat soaked garment. She took a quick shower, redid her hair, and pulled on her school uniform. After dumping her gi in the dirty clothes pile, she got her book bag and purse and headed out of her karate class (that she attended three days a week). She hopped on the bus that would take her to her favorite supermarket (near her apartment). Entering the store, Makoto pulled out a notepad and checked it. _Okay, so vegetables, rice, and some spices._ She thought, reading her shopping list. Later:

"Damn, those lines were long. Oh, perfect! It's dark already!" Makoto exclaimed as she stepped back outside. Grumbling to herself, Makoto set off to her apartment a few blocks away. As she cut into a dark alley (the shortest route to her home), Makoto felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. _Someone watching me!_ Makoto whirled around quickly, but it was too late. Six thugs, all male, blocked the entrance to the alley. She turned back around but there were six more thugs blocking her way out. _Ohhh, crap!_ Makoto thought as she saw that they were pulling out clubs, knives, rope, and for some unknown reason, a pair of scissors. As all twelve of them looked at her with greed and lust in their eyes, the leader spoke.

"Well, well, well what have we here? Some food, money, and a pretty school girl that can be our…entertainment tonight." Leader sneered as he and the others closed in. Makoto immediately dropped her bags (knowing that her Jupiter Crystal was in her skirt pocket if she needed it) and got her balance.

"I don't think so busters. If you want to survive this uninjured, you'll leave me alone." She warned them. Their only reply was for Leader to rush at her, followed by the rest. Makoto sprang into action. Even though Makoto lost her shoes as she kicked them and got a few relatively shallow gashes from their knives, she managed to avoid the clubs and take four thugs down. About to confront Leader, Makoto's luck ran out. A blow landed on her head that felt like a sledgehammer. Momentarily stunned, Makoto watched helplessly through the gray film that covered her vision as three thugs wrestled her body into a position were their fellow mates could tie her arms and legs to the alley walls. Makoto finally regained control of her body, only to find that she couldn't break free of the ropes. Standing there with her arms raised and legs spread so that her body formed a X, Makoto could only watch as Leader unsheathe a foot long blade and drew closer to her. As he raised the knife, Makoto felt a hand burying itself in her now unbound hair and yank her head back to expose her neck.

"Now girlie, let's have some fun." Leader said as he placed the tip of the knife just below her collarbone. Too afraid to think or to even call for help, Makoto watched as Leader slashed downward with his knife, tearing through her blouse, bra, skin, and waistband of her skirt. As one thug took the scissors and cut away the rest of her shirt, skirt, underwear and even socks among the lewd catcalls and wolf-whistles of their fellows, Leader took off his pants and ominously drew closer to her. Knowing what was going to happen to her, Makoto panicked, unable to get to her transformation crystal or get free, she struggled wildly against her bindings. Her heart plummeted when she saw a thug pull out her Crystal and toss it to Leader.

"No, my Crystal, give it back!" Makoto screamed before the same thug dealt her a blow that knocked the wind out of her lungs. The leader pocketed it and stalked forward, his hands out-stretched and an ugly gleam in his eyes. Just as he grabbed her breasts hard enough to bruise, a furious, terrifying yell made them pause and look towards the mouth of the alley. A tall, broad shouldered, muscular young man with long, dark curly hair stood there, a live kantana unsheathed in his hand. The young man let out another blood-chilling yell and charged them. All but two thugs formed a wall between the newcomer and Makoto, her goods, and Leader (who had quickly let go of Makoto and was pulling back up his boxers). One of the two remaining thugs dealt Makoto another blow to the head that left her semi-conscious while the other hurriedly cut the bindings on her legs. Too weak from the blows and blood loss to do anything but sag against her remaining bindings, Makoto heard Leader shout, "Leave the wench! I've got the emerald (what they thought the Jupiter Crystal was) so let's go!" immediately the thugs broke up and scattered. The young man ran up behind Makoto and cut the remaining ropes. Makoto fell, splashing in a puddle of liquid filth and lost consciousness totally as her head smacked the pavement. The last things she saw before darkness closed in around her, was the young man rushing Leader.

Isamu was headed home from his fencing practice when he heard the muffled sounds of a scuffle in the alley just ahead. Just as he was about to peer in, he heard a panicked, beautiful female voice ring out: "No, my Crystal, give it back!" Isamu quickly and quietly turned the corner and looked onto a scene that made his blood boil with rage. A group of twelve men surrounded a single high-school girl that was tied upright in an X position. She was naked, bruised, bleeding and helpless. He saw her head track a small green object, obviously the 'crystal' she was shouting about to being thrown to the leader, who, with his boxers around his knees, had caught and pocketed it. He then grabbed her breasts. His temper snapped at that moment and he let loose a scream of rage. All of them but the girl turned towards him as he gripped his kantana (which he had unconsciously drawn), screamed inarticulately again and charged them. Easily breaking through their line of defense, Isamu charged past them, distantly noticing the thug that hit the girl's head again, another one that cut the bindings on her legs and the leaders shouted order of: "Leave the wench! I've got the emerald so let's go!" as he rushed past her (cutting the remaining ropes as he went) to confront leader. He dimly noticed the other men scatter as he knocked the guy unconscious and took back the girl's crystal. Isamu then sheathed his sword and turned back to the girl. She lay in a puddle of filth, clearly unconscious. _Ah shit, the fall must've knocked her out. I'll just go through her purse to find out where she lives and then hand her over to her parents or siblings. I hope she forgives me_ he thought as he suited actions to thoughts. He squatted next to her dropped possessions and dug through her purse, quickly finding her wallet. He flipped it open to find her identification card. _Hm: Kino Makoto, Juuban Terrace apartments, sixth floor, apartment number five; okay._ Isamu then grabbed his backpack from his back and pulled out his dirty gi to cover her with. Blushing, he slipped the pants and shirt onto her limp, chilled body. _They are too big for her, but they will work to cover her with._ He then carefully grabbed her purse and belongings (shoes too, but left her torn and/or cut clothing), loading them onto himself along with his backpack and picked her up bridal style. Ignoring the sensations coursing through his body and knowing where Juuban Terrace was located he started swiftly for there. As he walked Isamu thought _It's odd. I feel like I've known and loved this girl for eternity, and that I must protect her even at the risk of my own safety._ Isamu thought, as he looked down on the girl in question. _Huh, she's looks feverish._ Knowing that he had to get her to her family as soon as possible so that they could clean the filth from her wounds and get her warm, Isamu ran as quickly and smoothly (in order not to jar her skull or hurt body) as he could to Juuban Terrace. Isamu ran into the lobby, saw that it was deserted and headed towards the elevator. Once inside, he pushed the button for the sixth floor. Arriving with a ding, Isamu quickly found the door labeled five. Taking a deep breath he worked a finger free and rang the doorbell, once then twice as he received no answer. Frowning, he carefully laid the girl, Makoto, down onto the carpet. Isamu then grabbed her purse and rooted around in it until he came up with a set of keys. _I guess her family must be out or asleep. I'll just have to let myself in then._ Isamu thought and began to try each key until he found the correct one. Opening the door, he slung Makoto's purse onto his shoulder again and picked her up once more. Shutting the door quickly, Isamu laid Makoto gently on the nearest couch and dumped the groceries, her stuff and his beside the couch. He then quickly searched the house for any signs of other people. He found none and also discovered that this was a one-bedroom apartment. _She must live alone, poor thing. And her ID says that she is only 16! Well I guess I'll have to take care of her._ Isamu thought and hurried back to where he had found the bathroom and ran hot water for a bath, and found the first-aid kit. Setting the kit on the rim of the tub, Isamu went back to Makoto and carried to the waiting bath. _Getting her warm and her wounds cleaned is more important than modesty right now. I hope she will forgive me._ Firmly telling his body to behave, Isamu undressed Makoto (removed the remaining ropes too) and carefully set her in the water. She moaned faintly, but other than that, didn't rouse. Blushing furiously, Isamu proceeded to clean her wounds carefully, as well as the rest of her body and hair. Emptying the tub, Isamu rinsed Makoto with the hand shower and dried her off. Carrying Makoto to her bedroom, Isamu found her bathrobe and dressed her in it after placing bandages on the more serious cuts. Indulging himself, Isamu also brushed out her silky soft tresses and braided her hair into a chocolate tail. Laying her on the couch in her living room, Isamu went to the kitchen to make her something to eat and warm her up. Once inside the kitchen, he saw that she had some soup simmering. Smelling it, Isamu went to the bags of groceries and added some of the vegetables and spices to the soup. Tasting it and finding to his liking, Isamu poured a bowl for Makoto and carried it to the living room to wait.

Makoto came to all at once. Remembering what happened, she sat bolt upright, saw that she was in her apartment, and doubled over from the pain in her head that flared when she sat up.

"Shh, you're safe Kino-san. Lay back down now and relax." a soothing, warm bass voice said softly, as a warm hand was placed gently on her back.

"Who… who are you?! How do you know my name?" Makoto exclaimed weakly.

"My name is Isamu, Isamu Kioh (Isamu-bravery/brave, ki-wood/oak, oh-king, so "brave wood/oak king"), and it is a long story. Please eat this," he replied handing her the soup and a spoon. As she ate he explained what he did. As he did, Makoto noticed that the young man that saved her had the same aura and looks of Nephrite, her lover from the past.

"Thank you Isamu…for everything." Makoto said quietly. Then continued as the thought occurred to her. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just curious."

"You're welcome, and…uh, I honestly didn't think about it at the time. And later, when the thought occurred to me, it felt wrong somehow to me. By the way, do you live alone?" Isamu asked then blushed. "I'm sorry, Makoto, I have no right to ask you that. It was just that there was no one else here to help you.

"It's okay, Isamu. Yes I do live here alone, my parents died in a plane crash when I was eight. So I've been mostly a loner because of that and other people are scared of me. But you helped me even though you didn't even know me… and you could have been hurt…" Makoto said quietly then abruptly lost her thin control over her chaotic emotions and burst into hysterical tears. Isamu gently sat her up from the pillows that she had been leaning on, removed the pillows and sat down in their place. Leaning her head on his chest, Isamu let Makoto cry herself out, all the while murmured soothingly to her, with one arm around her shoulders and the other hand smoothing her hair.

"I'm…sorry…Isamu…I normally…don't fall…to pieces…like this." Makoto choked out as he produced a handkerchief for her.

"And I'm sure you don't normally get attacked and nearly raped everyday either." Makoto chuckled weakly at this comment though for a different reason then Isamu would have thought. "It's okay, I like holding and soothing you, it feels so… right, somehow. It feels like I've met you someplace long ago… I feel as if I've loved you forever. My heart almost broke when I first saw you in the alley, helpless and afraid. And I admit that it was difficult to resist my body's demands as I carried you here and bathed you. I've never had so many different emotions running through me at one time before: rage, contempt, fear for your safety, anxiety, lust, sadness and regret because of what you had to endure, and most of all, a overwhelming sense of protectiveness and…I think love toward you. The only phrase I know of to explain what I think happened is a corny, over-used cliché: love at first sight." Suddenly he stopped talking and Makoto watched as he slowly blushed. "I'm sorry Makoto, I started rambling didn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't mind. I like the sound of your deep voice vibrating in my head through your chest. It's very soothing," Makoto replied, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Holding you like this is soothing to me too. It's strange, in a way. Being here like this almost seems to call up…"

"A memory?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"It would be easier to show you than to try to explain it. Do you still have my Crystal?" Wordlessly, Isamu pulled the crystal out of his pocket and placed it in her palms. Makoto murmured her thanks and made to stand up.

"Makoto, what are you doing?! You need to stay sitting!" Isamu exclaimed, holding her down.

"No I need to stand in order to show you." Makoto gasped through the pain.

"Show me what?" Isamu asked as helped her to her feet and steadied her.

"This," Makoto whispered, looking straight into his eyes, "_Jupiter Crystal Power_, MAKE-UP!"

Isamu's chocolate eyes widened as he involuntarily backed up a pace and dropped his arms as Makoto, the beautiful girl he'd saved then fallen head-over-heels for, showed Isamu her alternate identity.

"I-Isamu…" Eternal Sailor Jupiter whispered as her knees buckled and gave out. Isamu rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. Even though Eternal Sailor Jupiter was tall and muscular, Isamu supported her easily, being several inches taller than she and having a large muscular physique. But Isamu's surprises were not over for the day, because Jupiter raised her arms to circle them around his neck. She lifted her head slowly to stare deeply into his eyes as her tiara faded away to reveal her Jupiter symbol. Barely feeling his body stiffen like a board, Isamu clung to Sailor Jupiter as his mind was flooded with memories. Relaxing slowly, Nephrite lowered his not entirely dry eyes to gaze into Makoto, Princess of Jupiter's teary emerald orbs. Distantly realizing that he was in his Shitennou uniform, Nephrite kissed his princess while still locked in each other embrace. Drowning in pure love and joy, Princess Jupiter's last coherent thought was that this reunion was worth going through that nightmare in the alley.


	6. Saturn and Pluto

Chapter 6: Saturn and Pluto

"So what did the Princess have to say, Setsuna?" Haruka asked Setsuna as she put away the communicator and turned back around to find three pairs of curious eyes focused upon her. Sighing wryly, Setsuna explained to Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru what the call was about.

"I wonder why the Princess didn't say anything about Uranus and Neptune," Hotaru commented as she glanced at the two in question.

"Probably because she has rightly assumed that Haruka and I have already found our lovers." Michiru said archly, tossed her teal curls over her shoulder and glanced significantly at the young woman her age (about 18) sitting beside her. Haruka's cheeks colored slightly, but she smiled and pulled Michiru closer. Setsuna, a woman in her mid-twenties, chuckled softly to herself as Hotaru, about age 14, giggled.

"Well, seeing as the lovebirds over there have gone all gooey Hotaru, let's go to the other room," Setsuna suggested as she rose from her seat. Hotaru bounced from the chair she was occupying and followed he teacher, mentor, and adoptive mother out of the room. Hotaru was being raised by the three women to prevent questions from people who knew her when she was 14. (See manga book 9 for details). Because of her accelerated growth (going from infant to teenager in about a year), Setsuna home taught her. Michiru and Haruka (Haruka is a female, just a bit of a tomboy) were Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa to Hotaru, just as Setsuna was Setsuna-mama to Hotaru. (**Clarification: Michiru (a girl) and Haruka (a girl) are lovers. So deal with it!**)When they got to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table, Setsuna spoke:

"I know the Princess (the outer senshi always refer to Usagi as Princess) is right about me at least. For I would not be here if someone were not guarding the Timegate in my place. I've only heard his voice though."

"What did he say?" Hotaru queried, interested.

"'Go now to Sailor Moon's side, for she needs you. I shall guard the Gate in your stead. I have the spare key, so don't worry . . . my love.' I've never seen him though."

"Well couldn't Guardian Pluto guard the Gate so that he could come to Earth?"

"I think that is just what has happened, Hotaru. Now about your lover."

"Umm, I remember a loving male voice reciting the Reincarnation spell so I could be reborn when I brought down the Silence Glaive, for I can't be reincarnate myself if the spell is not woven (a.k.a. spoken) around me first." Hotaru smiled slightly, "and I'm pretty sure that he holds my Glaive unless I call it. So I guess it would be easier for him to be on Earth, closer to me, than in the Saturn Palace."

"So we just need to find them or let them find us." Setsuna said as she rose, clearly intending to start now. Hotaru joined her and the two of them went out to the walled backyard after informing Haruka and Michiru what they were up to.

"We should henshin, that way they will know it's us," Hotaru said, pulling out the Saturn Crystal. Setsuna nodded and took out the Pluto Crystal:

"_Saturn Crystal Power_, MAKE-UP!"

"_Pluto Crystal Power_, MAKE-UP!"

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting. I notice you're not holding your Garnet Rod, Pluto. I assume it is with him?" at Eternal Sailor Pluto's nod, Eternal Sailor Saturn continued, "I'm sure when we start going around Tokyo, we're going to get ambushed by newsies, but there is no hope for it. Let's call my Glaive and your Rod." Saturn said, raising her right arm to the sky as she closed her deep violet eyes in concentration as Pluto followed suit. When the Silence Glaive 

and the Garnet Rod (the combination of the Pluto Time Key and the Garnet Orb) were in their hands the two senshi sent them back, following their progress with their minds.

"Both of them are in the heart of the city headed towards Tokyo Tower. Why am I not surprised?" Pluto sighed in resignation.

"The Princess never said this was going to be easy." Saturn commented as both of them sprouted wings. They launched themselves into the air, heading towards Tokyo Tower.

"We should land, I see a newsie helicopter headed our way quickly." Pluto said over the noise of the wind.

"But there will be more newsies on the ground. They are already following us!" Saturn protested, pointing to the newsies vehicles on the road below them.

"True but we need to be on the ground in order to encounter our partners." Pluto grimaced, "This is going to be fun. Let's go." The two backflipped and dove downward, pulling up at the last second, the two senshi landed perfectly on the concrete sidewalk, about three blocks from the approaching newsies.

"Let's do this once more, Saturn." Pluto said while onlookers gawked at them as their wings disappeared.

"Okay and hopefully they won't arrest me for having so dangerous a weapon out on the street." Saturn commented as they called the Glaive and Rod. An onlooker screamed in fright as the roughly 8 ft tall double bladed weapon materialized in Saturn's small white-gloved hands.

"We should keep these out. They will provide us with a link to our partners." Pluto said, staring off in the direction her heart and mind were pulled to.

"It's a good thing that my Glaive is magically feather-light." Saturn said, "Now let's move before the newsies catch up."

"Too late," Pluto muttered as the newsies swarmed around them, shouting questions and shoving microphones at the two senshi. Saturn and Pluto drew closer together and Saturn lowered her glaive into a defensive position. The wickedly sharp 18 inch long main blade made the newsies pause for a moment. Then one man stepped forward.

"We can see that you are two of the sailor senshi, but what are your names and powers?" the cultured man asked, keeping a wary eye on Saturn's glaive. Pluto and Saturn glanced at each other. With a barely perceptible nod Pluto replied:

"I am Eternal Sailor Pluto and this is Eternal Sailor Saturn. My powers are of time and space; Saturn's powers are of destruction and rebirth." Pluto replied shortly.

"Why all the secrecy?" "What are your civilian identities?" "Is Eternal Sailor Moon the leader of all the senshi?" "Who is this 'Tuxedo Kamen'?" "What about these rumors of a 'Mystical Silver Crystal'?" the newsies asked all at once while, unbeknownst to the senshi, one newsie quietly called the police.

"We will answer no more questions. If the Princess wishes to reveal anything to the public she will come to you. We will tell her of your . . . request for information concerning us." Pluto said quietly but firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we are in the middle of something." Saturn and Pluto straightened from their defensive positions and started in the direction that their hearts told them to go. But the newsies were persistent and blocked their path, determined to get what they wanted.

"I've had enough!" Saturn snapped and leveled the blade of the Silence Glaive at the newsies blocking their path. The newsies took one look at the blade and Saturn's face and fled. Walking briskly, the two senshi finally caught sight of their quarry.

_He goes to the Princess's school._ Saturn thought as she walked up to the younger of the two. He was rather like her in appearance. He was a couple of inches taller than she, of slender build, with straight ebony hair down to his jawbone and half obscuring his deep stormy gray eyes, which were set in a slim, pale skinned triangular face that also displayed a pointed chin, perfect nose, high brow and cheekbones, all contrived to make the young man seem mysterious, dangerous, fey and angelic at the same time. _On one hand he looks like an angel of rebirth, on the other the harbinger of destruction: rebirth and destruction . . . my powers! This is surely the one._ Saturn thought joyously. He and Pluto's partner were looking through the window of a shop at a TV that was showing footage of Pluto and her. She stopped slightly behind him and tapped the butt of her glaive on the pavement.

Pluto felt her chest tighten and her heart flutter at the sight of the tall mid-twenty year old man looking through the window. He was well muscled, but not this was muscle gained from martial arts not from going to a gym. He was a dark-skinned as she, with short almost crew cut black hair with navy blue highlights, bottomless black eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, broad forehead, and a strong (but not over strong) nose and chin. The man gave of an aura of age and mystery about him. It felt to Pluto like this man had a responsibility that he carried out loyally, bravely and thoroughly, no matter what. _That's him, there can be no other._ Pluto thought as she too tapped the butt of her rod on the ground. The two men whirled, startled. Their expressions changed quickly to ones of recognition and foreknowing filled their eyes. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by the arrival of the police.

"You're under arrest! Surrender your weapons and put your hands on your head." The head officer shouted, leveling his gun at them. Saturn and Pluto turned to face half a dozen cops plus a camera newsie (the young men were hidden from the cops' sight, for they were in the shadows).

"Why are we under arrest?" Pluto asked.

"For carrying dangerous weapons out in public and for threatening civilians."

"Well if it's just that, we can easily fix the problem." Saturn responded and put away her glaive, Pluto following suit. As they suspected the rod and glaive became small spheres of light and faded into the young men's bodies (though the police couldn't see them as only a senshi or someone similar can see that kind of magic. To the police they simply disappeared).

"What just happened?!"

"We put the offending objects away. Problem solved. May we go now?" Saturn replied to the panicked cop.

"No you may not! We need to confiscate those items that just disappeared. And there is still the fact that you threatened civilians." The cop snapped back.

"We have diplomatic immunity from petty charges such as those." Pluto countered

"What do you mean by that?"

"Royalty cannot be arrested unless we commit murder." Saturn clarified

"We? You two are royalty?" the cop asked suspiciously. Instead of answering the officer verbally, Pluto and Saturn transformed into their princess forms.

"I am Princess Setsuna of the planet Pluto."

"I am Princess Hotaru of the planet Saturn. Now if you will excuse us." The princesses joined gloved hands and a violet and black sphere of energy surrounded the foursome. Once enclosed they teleported to the backyard of the outer senshi's house.

"I'm sorry for the delay . . . ?" Setsuna said to the man that her heart called out for.

"My name is Nori Kara (Nori-rule/law, Kara-empty/void)…my love." He responded, transforming into his Protector uniform (Due to the nature of their relationships, the partners of Saturn and Pluto remembered as soon as they met the gazes of the two senshi.). The uniform was very similar to that of the Shitennou, but for the whole uniform was in various shades of black and dark gray. The sword at his hip had a black blade and hilt, wickedly shaped and featured a blood red garnet for a pommel nut. A metal Pluto symbol was the centerpiece for his black leather forehead band (the positioning of the headband made it so that the Pluto symbol is in the same place as Pluto's is). Princess Setsuna said nothing. There were no need of words between them; their eyes told all. Chronos, Protector of Pluto simply took Princess Setsuna into his arms and held her close.

Meanwhile, Princess Hotaru and her partner were completely oblivious to anyone but each other.

"My name is Takashi Hogosha (Takashi-eminence, Hogosha-protector) my princess. I will always be at your side, and I have and always will love you, Hotaru." The young man said, his gray eyes reflecting the love and joy in his heart as his form shifted.

"Oh Shadow, my love . . ." Hotaru half whispered as he wrapped her in his arms and cape. Named Shadow in accordance to his position and home planet, the Protector of Saturn's uniform differed from Chronos' only in the fact that instead of blacks and grays, the colors of Shadow's uniform were shades of dark violet, he wore no obvious weapons and he had the Saturn symbol on his forehead band. All of which Hotaru only noticed distantly before Shadow tipped her head up for a passionate kiss.


	7. The Decision

Chapter 7: The Decision

"Finished," Usagi said in satisfaction, putting her homework and school books back into her book bag.

"And just in time Usako. Here I made some hot cocoa for us." Mamoru said, handing a steaming mug to her. Placing his own mug on the coffee table, Mamoru reached for the TV remote and switched it on to the evening news. "Usako, you might want to come over here!" Mamoru said urgently.

"What is it Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as she walked over.

"Look" Mamoru said and didn't elaborate. And he didn't need to.

"Oh no," Usagi sighed as she turned the volume up and flopped down beside her lover. On the TV Pluto said:

"…no more questions. If the Princess wishes to reveal anything to the public she will come to you. We will tell her of your…request for information concerning us." The program then went on to show the attempted arrest of the two senshi.

"Well considering Setsuna hasn't contacted me concerning this, I assume that she found her love and won't be back in the real world for a while." Usagi commented lightly, trying to stay calm. "Mamo-chan I want you to track down the Shitennou and see if they are with their lovers. I am going to call Haruka and Michiru. On TV Setsuna and Hotaru teleported away from the police, and I'm betting that they probably went to their house, where the other two are." Usagi said as she switched off the TV and pulled out her communicator.

"Yes, Princess?" Michiru answered on the other end.

"Two things. One, turn on your TV to channel three, and two, see if Pluto and Saturn are anywhere in the house or on the property."

"One moment," Michiru said, "Haruka, please go look around for the other two, thanks. Okay I'm back. Now you wanted me to turn on the TV to channel three? What am I looking for—never mind."

"When you find the other two would all six of you come over to Mamoru's apartment? It would be safest here, thanks." Usagi said and closed the top of the communicator.

"Usako?" Mamoru said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Yes Mamo-chan?"

"I contacted the Shitennou and they are all heading over with their lovers. Once we are all here together and they each tell their tales, we can decide what to do about the newsies, okay?"

"That will work," Usagi replied and collapsed onto the couch to wait. Mamoru joined her as the cats came into the living room.

"We heard and Helios is coming." Artemis said gravely as Helios did indeed teleport into the room. (AN: Helios no longer has his horn. For my reasons why, please read my other fanfic "Taking Charge")

"Endymion, Serenity, greetings,"

"Welcome Helios. The other should be arriving momentarily." Mamoru replied, indicating that Helios should take a seat. Soon enough, the outer senshi and Protectors Pluto and Saturn arrived, followed closely by the inner senshi and the Shitennou. Usagi stood up, taking command like the leader and future ruler she was.

"I would like everyone to take a seat and tell their tales in turn. Mako-chan, are you ok? What happened to you?" Usagi's tone turned to one of worry as she saw her friend. Makoto was pale, shaken, and was all but being carried by the tall brown haired man next to her.

"I will be Usagi. But since you wanted us to share our tales, I'll answer you and start the ball rolling." Makoto replied wanly. After she finished, Usagi rushed over to her friend, crying to hug her.

"Oh Mako-chan, I'm so sorry that happened to you! Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she burst out

"I will be, Usagi. I've got Isamu to help me through it. Who wants to share next?" Makoto asked. Rei raised her hand to sign that she would go next. After she finished her tale, Usagi came and hugged her raven haired friend tightly and said:

"I'm so grateful that you lived, Rei. I don't know if I could bear it if you died…again." Minako went next and Usagi threatened to 'deliver some justice' upon the punk and laughed her butt off at Kiyoshi's question. And when Ami recited her tale, everyone sighed with pleasure and Usagi said, "Oh Ami that was such a beautiful and romantic reunion." Then Setsuna and Hotaru each told of their encounters, somewhat superficially, for it all over the news.

"Okay, now that we are all caught up, let's deal with this problem." Mamoru said, turning on the TV to International News Network (INN), which was showing footage of the senshi.

"I think I should go." Usagi said firmly.

"If you are going then so am I," Mamoru stated, "to make sure they don't try anything."

"Okay, Mamo-chan."

"We're coming with you too, Princess." Haruka said for the rest of the Warriors (senshi, Shitennou, and Protectors). "They might have questions for us specifically, and we will provide a . . . escort."

"Very well. Two things" Mamoru said, facing the group, Usagi in his lap. "One, when and which TV station should we go to? And two, how will we get there?"

"In answer to your first question, why don't we go to the INN headquarters in Tokyo? That way we will be addressing the whole world instead of just Japan." Rei suggested.

"That will work fine. But how will we get there?" Usagi asked.

"Simple, for the senshi, wings; for the Shitennou, their wings (shaped like bats' wings); for the Protectors, their wings (shaped like bats' wings also); for the Prince and Princess, I will ride Pegasus, who will be drawing a chariot for you." Helios said mildly.

"Okay, if you want to Helios, that would be perfect." Mamoru said. Then they got down to the details of when and where they would meet. It was decided that they would meet at Mamoru's apartment the next morning at 10:00 am, henshin, go up to the roof and take off from there. Usagi and Mamoru would stay in their royal personas and would travel in the chariot drawn by Pegasus (who can carry or pull up to a ton easily while flying) and that the rest would be in their battle modes (i.e. Senshi, Shitennou and Protectors). The cats would stay at the apartment to watch and tape the interview in their humanoid forms.

"Our house has tons of completely furnished and maintained spare rooms that you inner senshi and your lovers can use. We have soundproof walls and I'm sure you will want to be…with your partners." Michiru said mischievously but sincerely.

"And I'm betting that your parents would be a tad put out if you guys showed up at your house with a man." Haruka added as the Shitennou and three of the inner senshi blushed and nodded their thanks while the fourth smirked.

"I'm going to stay with Mamo-chan if you need to get a hold of me. Now you guys need to get going if you want a decent amount of sleep." Usagi said as she gently shooed them out the door. They all left, though Makoto had to be carried by Isamu.

"What do you want to bet, that those six girls will lose their virginity by morning?" Artemis commented as Luna mock-glared at him and the two humans chuckled. They all shared a quick dinner and got the place tidied up. When Mamoru went to the bedroom to make the bed (and add a pillow) and set the alarm Usagi sank gracefully into a chair in the living room. _What if something goes wrong? What if they ask us to reveal our civilian identities? Will they try to arrest us? What if . . ._ worried thoughts circled in her head as she tried not to panic.

"Usako" Mamoru whispered huskily into her ear. Mamoru had emerged from the bedroom to find his love worrying herself into a panic. "What will come, will come. Don't worry; I won't let anything bad happen to you or the others." Usagi stood up and embraced him.

"Oh Mamo-chan, I'm scared and I can't get my mind off tomorrow." She whispered into his shirt as he soothing let down her hair.

"Maybe I can help." Mamoru said hoarsely in her ear and snaked his arms around her torso. Usagi looked up quickly to see love and a growing gleam of something else in his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Please" was all Usagi said, wrapping her arms about his neck as he swept her into his arms. Capturing her lips in his, Mamoru carried Usagi into the bedroom, slowly unzipping her dress while she unbuttoned his shirt…


	8. The Revealment

Chapter 8: The Revealment

The next morning Usagi woke to the alarm's beeping in Mamoru's arms. Mamoru grumbled and shut it off in his sleep. They were both facing each other and completely naked but Usagi didn't care. Mamoru mumbled in his sleep again as he buried his face in her hair, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. She could feel his whole front, from collarbone to knees pressing against her. Reaching up, Usagi buried her slim fingers in his silky sable hair and brought his head down for a kiss.

Mamoru awoke to the kiss of his lover. After savoring it he pulled away slowly and rose to a sitting position.

"Good morning to you too, Usako." He said as she sat up and stretched her back and shoulders out slowly. "You know, if you don't stop that, I'll be tempted to do something about it." He commented mildly, gesturing to the position of her body

"Oh, sorry Mamo-chan, I forgot that I was naked. But as for the temptation I so cruelly set upon you…" Usagi said as she reached forward quickly and tickled his ribs and waist. He shrank back laughing. Usagi grinned, jumped out of bed and headed towards the shower.

"Cheater!" Mamoru accused as he quickly got up and followed her. Somewhat later they emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and groomed and ate breakfast.

"We two will stay here to watch the store and film the news." Artemis stated as he and Luna changed to human form.

"Okay it's 9:45 and I feel them coming up here," Usagi said, her eyes closed. Mamoru and she went out into the hall to greet them.

"Inside everyone and we will get started." Mamoru said, shooing them though the door. Once the door was shut, Helios appeared out of thin air.

"Everyone…henshin!" Usagi said, remembering all the times she had said that phrase. Clasping hands with Mamoru, the two lovers transformed into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

"_Mercury Crystal Power..."_

"_Venus Crystal Power..."_

"_Mars Crystal Power..."_

"_Jupiter Crystal Power..."_

"_Saturn Crystal Power..."_

"_Uranus Crystal Power..."_

"_Neptune Crystal Power..."_

"_Pluto Crystal Power..."_

(All) "MAKE-UP!" The room was briefly filled with multicolored lights. Then the Eternal Senshi of the Sol System all turned to their princess and prince (I know it's supposed to be 'prince and princess' but their main leader is the princess, not the prince) and bowed slightly. Next Sho, Kiyoshi, Ryuu and Isamu each pulled from his neck a miniature (as in very small, thin links) chain necklace. On each necklace hung a mineral about an inch by a 1½-inch by a ¼ inch in size (the minerals were zoicite, kunzite jadeite, and nephrite) that each man gripped in his right hand as he would grip a sword hilt. Holding the chain in his other hand (that was right beside the other hand), each of the four raised their hands up to nose level, and, holding it in a position that would have the blade parallel to the ground if they had swords in their hands, pulled their right hand down and slightly to the right. The mineral elongated into a titanium and diamond alloy blade with black hilts that had pommel nuts of the same mineral (AN: kunzite for Kunzite, Etc.), while the chain disappeared. As their swords simultaneously lined up in front of their right legs, they smoothly brought the swords up to the right in an arc that carried the swords and their arms up to a parallel position to the floor. The Shitennou then swiftly turned the tips of their swords towards their sheaths, which had formed over their left hips (similar to Endy's) and smoothly sheathed their blades. As they completed this maneuver in unison, the four morphed into their Shitennou uniforms. Endymion nodded and everyone turned to face Nori and Takashi. Takashi raised his right hand and wrote a rune (the Saturn symbol) in the air in front of him with a sparkly dark violet magic (which looked like sparkling dust or powder), closed his silver eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest in an 'X' (with his fists clenched). The rune became a miniature whirlwind that surrounded Takashi with dark violet power. Protector Shadow opened his eyes after the transformation was complete. Nori did the same, but he drew a black rune (the Pluto symbol) and was surrounded by a black whirlwind. Protector Chronos opened his eyes and they were ready. Endymion stuck his head out the door, saw that the coast was clear, and signaled everyone to follow him to the elevator.

"I propped the elevator door open so that we would not have to wait for one or worry about anyone being in it." Mercury said, removing the brick that was on the door rails.

"Always the clever one," Serenity said fondly, smiling at her. Helios got in first and stood by the control panel as everyone else, in pairs, filed in, the royal couple last. Once the doors closed Helios bent down to press the rooftop button. The elevator announced their arrival with a ding and the door slid back to reveal the wide-open sky. Everyone filed out quickly. Helios then called Pegasus (AN: Pegasus doesn't have a horn either). After Pegasus landed and folded his great white wings, Helios closed his gold eyes and concentrated. A chariot with delicately wrought silver wheels and rose etched silver front appeared. Pegasus trotted up to Helios, wearing a light harness and hackamore. Helios connected the harness to the chariot and mounted Pegasus. Grabbing the reins, Helios looked at Endymion and nodded his head towards the chariot. Endymion easily stepped on and handed Serenity up. With Serenity to his right, the prince wrapped his right arm about her waist and grabbed the hand bar with his left hand. Serenity placed her right hand on the hand bar, wrapped her left arm around Endymion's waist and leaned against him. Finished and secure, the couple glanced at the Shitennou and two protectors. As one, the Shitennou, made their white capes disappear and summoned bat wings that matched their hair color. The Protectors banished their capes and sprouted either black or deep violet bat wings, and the Senshi sprouted their cloud white angel wings.

"Okay, let's go," Uranus said, launching herself joyfully into the air (for she was the senshi of the sky and loved flying the most) as the rest followed. Once in the air the warriors formed a sphere around the royal couple and set off.

"Look it's a news helicopter." A begoggled Mercury said, pointing to the dot.

"Well, they know we're coming. Let's drop down and fly quickly to INN." Serenity replied as everyone complied. Serenity giggled as they flew above the street, seeing people stop and stare at them. Coming up to the INN building, the senshi, Shitennou, and Protectors dove to create a safe place to land and a barrier against the people that were boiling out of the building like angry ants. Once on the ground they banished their wings and gestured for the royals to land. Which they did, smoothly and quickly. Dismounting gracefully, Serenity and Endymion thanked Helios and Pegasus. Helios nodded his head, Pegasus neighed and the two of them disappeared, along with the chariot.

"Well, here we go," Endymion muttered as the warriors formed a double line to the entrance of the building.

After a remarkably short time all sixteen of them were seated in the largest interview room.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. But where are Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?" Naomi (Naomi means "honest beauty" in Japanese, see if you can't guess where I got my pen name from, hehe) Li, the hostess asked politely.

"We're right here." Endymion replied as he and Serenity briefly transformed into their battle forms (Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen) and back again.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and this is my fiancé Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom." The others took the hint and introduced themselves, the senshi also giving their royal name and briefly reverting to their royal forms, and stated their positions. The questions and answers continued briskly, going from their powers and past to the changes in their fukus. Naomi once asked for a demonstration of their powers but Serenity said

"That wouldn't be a wise thing to do inside this room, Li-san."

"Oh, well, then why don't you tell us about this 'Silver Crystal" that you are rumored to possess?" And the questions continued until Naomi asked:

"What about your civilian identities? You obviously have them." All of the warriors jerked and looked at their Princess and Prince.

"Should we reveal ourselves Endymion?" Serenity asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, love. I don't have any immediate family that would be affected, but you and the others…"

"Do you think it's safe to? Not only from enemies, but from newsies and other people?"

"This is your decision, and we can always call on diplomatic privacy for ourselves and our friends and family. And they do have a right to know."

"You're right my love. I'll go first." Knowing that they might be asked this (and seeing as it was June and almost the end of the school year) the girls had dressed in simple spaghetti-strap sundresses in the pastel of their senshi color (the color of their skirt under ruffle), Usagi's was white. The men had dressed in black casual slacks and pastel versions of their colors (Mamoru-white Sho-blue, Kiyoshi-yellow, Ryuu-red, Isamu-green, Takashi-violet, and Nori -gray). With a sigh of her white silk-like mooncloth skirts, Serenity gracefully rose from her seat. Taking a deep breath, she faced the camera, closed her sapphire orbs and concentrated. Her dress faded away like mist in the morning sun, revealing her pure form (naked with all of her body curves, but no nipples, lower body hair or flesh detail) as in the manga (AN: nakedness to me symbolizes purity, for Adam and Eve were naked before they sinned), before her cloud white sundress faded into view and her crescent moon slowly faded away. Reopening her eyes, Usagi said quietly but clearly, "I am Tsukino Usagi, 16 years old, 10th grade at Juuban High School." Finished speaking, Usagi sank back down into her seat beside Endymion. He gave her shoulders a squeeze then stood up and de-henshined.

"I am Chiba Mamoru, 19 years old, freshman at KO University."

"I am Mizuno Ami, 16 years old, 10th grade at Juuban High School."

"I am Aino Minako, 16 years old, 10th grade at Juuban High School."

"I am Hino Rei, 16 years old, 10th grade at TA Girls Academy."

"I am Kino Makoto, 16 years old, 10th grade at Juuban High School."

"I am Tomoe Hotaru, 15 years old (AN: physically at least), 9th grade, home schooled."

"I am Tenoh, Haruka, 17 years old, 11th grade at Juuban High School."

"I am Kaioh Michiru, 17 years old, 11th grade at Juuban High School."

"I am Meioh Setsuna, 20 years old (AN: physically), sophomore at KO University."

"I am Mizuoh Sho, 19 years old, freshman at KO University."

"I am Aioh Kiyoshi, 19 years old, freshman at KO University."

"I am Hioh Ryuu, 19 years old, freshman at KO University."

"I am Kioh Isamu, 19 years old, freshman at KO University."

"I am Hogosha Takashi, 16 years old, 10th grade at Juuban High School."

"And I am Kara Nori, 21 years old, junior at KO University." After everyone sat back down, Usagi took a shaky breath and asked,

"Are there any other questions you would like to us to answer?"

"Oh yes. We have seen you fighting monsters and the like over the past two or three years and some really…abnormal things have occurred. Could you explain them?" Naomi asked quickly. As Usagi answered the question, her face slowly lost its paleness that it had acquired during the revealing.

"Will you show the public your Silver Crystal, Princess?" Naomi asked. Instead of answering directly, Usagi, without henshining, bowed her head, closed her eyes and placed her hands over the spot where her brooch normally rested (i.e. in between and slightly above her breasts). Slowly but steadily, a silver-white light formed beneath her overlapped hands. Opening her eyes and bringing her head up to face the camera, Usagi drew her still overlapped hands down in front of her, revealing the lotus shaped Crystal of legend that rested in her delicate palms. A collective gasp circled the room as the people in it saw the awesome (and by awesome I mean awe inspiring) beauty and light that radiated from the crystal. Then the Silver Crystal faded back into Usagi's body. Naomi was the first one to break the silence, asking about their individual talismans (including the inners; mercury harp etc.)

"These are all the questions we will answer. And as the royalty of the Sol System," all the warriors rose and took on their royal forms, "We ask and demand that NO ONE hound or even seek out us for interviews and the like, bother our families and friends in anyway that THEY define as bothersome, and do not hinder us in anyway, shape or form. If any of our family or friends wishes to talk to the public, _they_ will come forward." Princess Serenity commanded, staring straight into the camera. "There will be…punishment for anyone who disobeys this order." Endymion came up to stand beside his love. "Thank you for your hospitality Naomi. We will be leaving now."

"Oh, shall I show you out?" Naomi asked, rising from her chair.

"No thank you. We are going to destroy two youmas with one blast. You wanted to see a demonstration of our powers, correct?" at Naomi's nod, Endymion continued, "We will show the viewers 'Sailor Teleport' and also leave without having to deal with the people outside." The girls henshined again, closed their eyes and concentrated, while the men (back in battle modes, i.e. Shitennou and Protectors), Prince and Princess lent their strength. Once each couple was surrounded by their energy glow (in their Senshi colors) the Senshi and Serenity spoke in unison:

"Sailor Teleport!" and vanished into thin air, as everyone in the studio stared.


	9. Time to Face the Folks

Chapter 9: Time to Face the Folks

"This is Naomi Li, reporting for INN, we will see you tomorrow." The slightly flustered woman on the TV screen said. A delicate finger pressed the 'stop' button on the VCR to stop recording while a masculine hand picked up the TV remote and pressed the power button.

"Well, I think it went well considering all things." A human Luna commented.

"Yes, and they will probably—" a human Artemis paused as 16 people appeared in the living room. "—be arriving just about now." He finished unnecessarily.

"Well now you guys get the fun part." Haruka said as all of them dehenshined. "Takashi and Nori were both orphaned and the four of us don't have any close family or friends, so the six of us will be going now." She continued heading for the door

"Good luck," Michiru said quietly as she shut the door behind them.

"Don't look at me, I lost my parents at age 6" Kiyoshi said and the other three said that was the case for them too

"Just like me, huh?" Mamoru said. "I propose we each go to our lovers' homes to support them and help explain everything, including why they shouldn't freak out over the fact that their daughters are no longer virgins." He continued mischievously. The girls giggled nervously as Sho said,

"Agreed, Mamoru."

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with explaining everything." Makoto said a little sadly as Isamu hugged her comfortingly.

"Let's go Mako, give us a call if you need us." Isamu said to the others as he and Makoto left.

"This…is going to be fun." Minako said into the silence.

"I'll go to my house and meet with my mother. She'll probably have gone home early after seeing the news, and I might even see my father." Ami said as Sho stood behind her and hugged her shoulders to help her relax. They then bid everyone goodbye and left.

"My grandpa won't be surprised; I think he has already guessed." Rei said fondly, smiling slightly. Then her violet eyes hardened, "however, my father will probably visit me, something he hasn't done in years, to rage and yell at me." Rei finished bitterly, heading out the door, Ryuu at her side.

"Well, we'll just have to knock him down a peg or two, my phoenix." Ryuu chuckled, closing the door behind them.

"Well Kiyoshi, are you ready to face my parents?" Minako asked the silver maned man beside her.

"As ready as you are, my goddess" Kiyoshi replied, hugging her shoulders.

"You know Minako maybe you should show them that you are Sailor V too." Usagi suggested.

"Thanks for the information," Kiyoshi said to Usagi. To Minako he added, "I think that is a good idea, sweetheart. What about you?"

"Yeah, I agree." Minako said. "Let's go handsome."

"Coming gorgeous, by your highnesses' leave." Kiyoshi said playfully, as he and Minako left.

"You want to take my car?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, and at least my family has met you before." Usagi said, as they too left the apartment.

"Well Usagi, think of it this way. Now you finally get to see Shingo's reaction to finding out that his heroine and role model, Sailor Moon, is actually you, his sister!" Luna said as Artemis chuckled.

Usagi giggled and said, "Yes and Shingo once told me he had a crush on Sailor Moon! And Luna, Artemis, you show my family your humanoid forms, so they have some information no one else has except for the warriors." She said as they drove off. The two cats nodded in agreement. Once at the Tsukino home, all four of them walked slowly up to the door. With Usagi in the lead carrying Luna and Mamoru following her, carrying Artemis, Usagi took a shaky breath, tossed a smile over her shoulder, opened the front door and called out as she did every day when she arrived home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she said and waited for her family to arrive as Mamoru shut the door. They didn't have to wait long. Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo burst out of the living room and toward Usagi. The cats jumped down and out of the way as Ikuko threw her arms around her daughter.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us?! All those times that we got reports and rumors of Sailor Moon being hurt, missing, or dead! They were talking about you!"

"And all those times people have seen Sailor Moon being carried, hugged and kissed by Tuxedo Kamen!" Kenji cried out, also embracing his daughter and glaring at Mamoru.

"Why didn't you tell me at least?! I had a crush on Sailor Moon…you, my own sister!" Shingo burst out, disgusted and awed at the same time. "And why is Mamoru here?"

"Because he's here to provide me with emotional support." Usagi said and continued, "And I did tell you in the beginning, Daddy, but you wouldn't believe me. Then things got too dangerous for your lives would have been in danger."

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kenji asked nervously.

"No, Tsukino-san, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Mamoru replied as Kenji sighed in relief.

"We're lovers and engaged." Usagi said mischievously holding up her left hand, showing him her engagement ring.

"WHAT??"

"Calm down dear. So you're telling us that you are no longer a virgin, Usagi?"

"I haven't been one for about a year now." Usagi said calmly as Mamoru embraced her shoulders protectively and lovingly.

"And before you ask, yes we've continued to share physical love as well as emotional and mental love, no she has not gotten pregnant, neither of us have gotten STDs or HIV nor will we, we are not unfaithful to each other, and there is no way Usako will conceive a child unless she wishes for one." Mamoru said firmly.

"How?" Ikuko asked.

"I only have one egg, which I have control over its deployment. We will have one child, a girl, who we will name Usagi. And Mamo-chan only has female sperm." By this time they were all seated in the living room. They then quickly explained to the three about Chibiusa.

"What about Luna and the white cat? Do they have anything to do with all this?" Shingo asked pointing at the two felines.

"We are their advisors and counselors." Luna said as she and Artemis morphed to their humanoid forms.

"And my name is Artemis."

"Is Luna the reason you started to mature all at once, Usagi?" Kenji asked, staring at the two cats-turned-humans.

"Yes" she replied as Shingo pulled out Kenji's camera.

"Could we have some pictures of you two as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and also in your royal forms?" Ikuko asked wistfully for the three of them. For an answer Usagi pulled out her brooch and called out:

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power_, MAKE-UP!" as Mamoru transformed. After many pictures of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and the prince and princess, Shingo asked shyly.

"Um, Usa—Serenity? Could I touch your moon mark?"

"Sure, and Endymion would probably let you hold his sword." She replied as Endymion nodded.

"Really? Cool!" Shingo exclaimed and carefully touched his sister's forehead.

"Hey! The mark is defiantly a part of your skin but it feels metallic and it's slightly warmer than your forehead."

"My skin basically turns to living gold where the mark is." Serenity said quietly as her brother withdrew his hand and carefully took the sword from Endymion. After examining it, he handed it back and sat back down.

"Just one thing Shingo, Mom and Dad. I know you are going to brag and boast and that's okay with us. Just don't reveal anything about us or promise anybody anything like autographs, meetings and stuff." Usagi said as she and Mamoru reverted to their civilian forms. The three nodded. "I'm going to be moving in with Mamo-chan." She continued and waited for their response.

"I figured that. Kenji you help her and Mamoru pack her stuff and Shingo, you help them. I'll make dinner." Ikuko said fondly and shooed them upstairs.


	10. A Meeting with the Mizunos

Chapter 10: A Meeting with the Mizunos

Ami paused, her hand on the door to the apartment she shared with her mother, hearing her mother talking quietly to someone inside.

"Ami, love? Are you up to this?" Sho asked, hugging her.

"Just bracing myself, dear. Let's go," She said and entered along with Sho.

"Ami!" Dr. Mizuno shouted happily, throwing her arms around her petite daughter. Dr. Mizuno had the same hair and eye color that her daughter inherited, although she kept it as short as Mamoru's and combed back neatly. She hugged her daughter happily before looking up at the young man Ami had brought with her.

"This must be Sho Mizuoh, right?" she asked stepping away from her daughter.

"Yes, mother. Sho, this is my mother, Dr. Chika (Chika-wisdom) Mizuno."

"What about me? Don't I get an introduction?" a black haired, blue eyed man that walked into the room asked teasingly, his eyes twinkling behind glasses.

"Father!" Ami shouted happily, flying into the man's embrace.

"Sho, this is my father Takumi (Takumi-artisan) Mizuno." Ami said after she finished hugging her dad.

"Ah, I was wondering if you two were related." Sho said as if answering a question

"Huh?" Ami asked, not understanding.

"Oh, I have seen several beautiful works of art by a Takumi Mizuno, and I was wondering if the two of you were related." Sho clarified.

"I like this guy, he appreciates art." Takumi said to no one in particular.

"Mom, Dad, do you understand why I didn't tell you I was a senshi?" Ami asked. At her parents' nods, she continued, "I will be moving into the outer senshi's manor, along with the rest of the Warriors (AN: Senshi, Shitennou, and Protectors), but before I start packing my things, would you two like to know any other details?" her parents smiled and nodded. After a few hours of talking about the past and showing her computer to her parents (A/N: I know I'm cheating but oh well, I can always go back and rewrite), Sho spoke up,

"I hate to be the party crasher, but we need to get your things together if we want to meet the deadline." Ami glanced up at the clock and sighed.

"You're right, my love" she said and looked at her parents.

"We'll help you get moved" Chika said warmly, smiling.


	11. The Ainos meet Sailor V and V Knight

Chapter 11: The Ainos meet Sailor V and V Knight

"So how do you want to stage this dearheart?" Kiyoshi asked as he parked his car in the Aino's driveway.

"Oh I was thinking about doing this…" Minako outlined her plan as a mischievous grin spread across her face. After she finished, Kiyoshi laughed and said:

"I like it. Let's get to it then." Minako nodded and they both slipped from the car and hid in the clump of tall bushes between the front door and the garage.

"Are you sure it will still fit?" Kiyoshi asked as Minako pulled out an ornate ink pen.

"The suit grows or so Artemis told me." Minako replied. Taking a deep breath, she then called out "_Moon Power_ TRANSFORM!" and tossed the pen into the air. A brief flash later and a slightly older Sailor V stood before Kiyoshi. Relaxing from her henshin pose, Sailor V tossed her old crescent compact to him and grinned. Kiyoshi gave a mock salute and called out:

"_Crescent Moon Power! _TRANSFORM!" A golden light enveloped him briefly, and then faded to reveal Kiyoshi in a masculine form of Sailor V's fuku, and his hair caught back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck by a red ribbon.

"For love and justice, V Knight!" he said and struck a pose similar to Sailor V's. Sailor V laughed and said,

"Okay, V Knight, it's time."

"Right, my beautiful goddess." He replied and walked to the front door. Behind him he knew that Sailor V had jumped onto the roof of her garage and now sat crouched, awaiting his signal. Stretching out a gloved finger, V Knight rang the doorbell.

"Yes—oh!" Takara (Takara-treasure) Aino exclaimed as she saw who had rung the doorbell, her husband, Nobu (Nobu-truth) Aino behind her.

"For love and justice, I am V Knight!" he said, bowing slightly and trying to keep a straight face. "And now, allow me to present the first defender of love and justice, Sailor V!" he continued stepping to the side and flashing a quick hand signal to the masked warrior on the garage. Sailor V saw her opening and sprang into action. Launching off the garage roof, she preformed three flawless front flips before arcing down to land neatly beside V Knight and struck her trademark pose. Takara was clearly too awed to speak so her husband jumped in.

"W-Would you care to come inside, Sailor V, V Knight?" he asked, opening the door wider and moving his wife out of the way. The two masked warriors nodded and walked in, as Takara numbly shut the door behind them.

"You know Mom, Dad," Sailor V said casually, as if stating the weather, "it is very unnerving to see you staring at me like that." V Knight smiled slightly at her approach.

"M-Mi-Minako?!" Nobu squawked as Takara stared.

"Yes, Daddy? Is something wrong?" Sailor V asked innocently as V Knight fought to keep a grin from his face.

"You're Sailor Venus _and_ Sailor V, dear?" Takara asked quietly, guiding her husband to the couch as Sailor V and V Knight took the love seat.

"Yes, you see Sailor V was a combination of Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus." Sailor V stated and continued. "I took that form to confuse the enemy, for they knew of the sailor senshi and knew there was no such person as 'Sailor V' in the past. The moon on my forehead and my outfit made them think that I was the reincarnated princess whom they were looking for. I knew that I was just a decoy to stand in the princess' place until she awoke. Oh and in cause you were wondering, about the time that I started putting and keeping a red ribbon in my hair was when I became Sailor V." Nobu and Takara nodded as they were indeed pondering when their daughter became Sailor V. Sailor V continued her story as V Knight added his bits. Finally V Knight spoke up,

"Hey Sailor V? I don't know about you but I think we should de-henshin." Sailor V looked up and nodded. She gripped her henshin pen and closed her eyes as V Knight gripped the crescent compact and also closed his eyes. Their fukus faded away to reveal their pure forms briefly before their regular clothes faded into existence. They opened their eyes and smiled at the slightly flustered Ainos. Nobu cleared his throat and spoke:

"Minako, you said that in your past lives you and Kiyoshi were lovers, correct?" at his daughters nod, he continued, "So are you…" Nobu voice died unable to continue his question. Kiyoshi hugged Minako tightly as she smiled and nodded. Surprisingly, Nobu didn't explode as they expected him to, but just sighed and smiled ruefully, showing that he had already guessed the answer. Takara then asked,

"Minako, Kiyoshi, my I see you in your warrior forms?" instead of answering Takara verbally, Minako grabbed her now star shaped heart crystal and Kiyoshi pulled off his kunzite necklace (the clasp automatically disappeared) and henshined.

"Minako Aino, that skirt is _way_ too short!" Nobu said sternly as Venus sighed, sweatdropping.

"Daddy, I can't exactly fight in long skirts. And the bodices are leotards okay?"

"Hm, these suits are custom fit to your body, like a second skin. And no zippers or fasteners either! You would have to be sewn into this thing!" Takara (a seamstress) inspecting her daughter from all angles.

"Yes mom, that's why we use magic to change into them. The material is actually harder to pierce than steel armor, is as flexible as spandex, and breaths like the finest Egyptian cotton. Our gloves, boots, necklaces, bows, ribbons, sleeves and sailor cloth are made of the same material." Venus explained.

"How do you run in those shoes? You said that they are made of cloth?" Takara asked pointing to the three inch stiletto heeled white boots.

"Well the soles are made from flexible leather like material (the inside of the boots are molded to their feet, giving them perfect support at all times), and are steel tipped under the cloth. The cloth is slightly thicker and less flexible at the heel, too. We mostly sprint or fly now, but when we run or walk, there are invisible force fields that make the heel as stable as the best running shoe." Venus said letting her mom look at her boots closely.

"Oh, well, what about—"

Honey, give her a break." Nobu interrupted his wife fondly.

"Daddy, Mom, I'm going to be moving to the Ocean Wind manor in the Azabu district (the district Mamoru lives in). The house is owned jointly by the outer senshi and, well, it will be easier to go over senshi stuff if we are all together."

"Not to mention spend time with your lovers." Takara added wickedly and continued, "Dear let's go help Minako and Kiyoshi pack."

"Okay," Nobu said as Venus and Kunzite powered down to Minako and Kiyoshi. "Because if we don't, Minako will surely end up leaving half of it by accident!" he teased as they went up the stairs.

"Hey, Daddy, that isn't true!" Minako's voice rang out as the other three laughed.


	12. Confrontation with Katsu Hino

Chapter 12: Confrontation with Katsu Hino

"I always knew that you were destined for greater things, my dear granddaughter. I think I've known for quite a while now, but I thank you for confirming my guess." Rei's grandpa said gravely after Rei finished explaining everything.

"Thank you for understanding, grandpa. And those two crows I named Phobos and Deimos? They also have a secret." Rei said as the two glossy crows landed on either of Rei's shoulders.

"I suspected that. Well let's see." Grandpa said, peering at the two birds. They cawed, flew to fly at his eye level and after a brief flurry of feathers, the two sprites came into view and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you ladies."

"The one in red is Phobos and the one in purple is Deimos." Rei said fondly as the sprites flew up to sit just beneath Rei's ears. Upon arriving at Hikawa with Ryuu, Rei had sought out her grandfather to see his reaction. The two sprites waved cheerfully at the two men dearest to their princess, but then froze. Acting as one they flew off towards the entrance of the shrine. Returning quickly, Deimos said urgently,

"Princess! Your father is here and is almost at the top of the steps!" after she finished, the two reverted to their crow forms. Deimos lighted on Rei's right shoulder as Phobos did the same on Ryuu's and Rei's grandpa quietly absented himself.

"Which do you want to face him as: princess, senshi or daughter?" Ryuu murmured in Rei's ear.

"Daughter," she replied, sighing and leaning into his warm chest. "Tell me you love me, Ryuu. I need to hear you say it for encouragement." She pleaded quietly.

"I love you, my fiery phoenix." Ryuu whispered hoarsely into her ear and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Rei, you shameless bitch of a whore! How dare you?! How dare you do this to me? Your own father, the man who has done so much for you? You know my party is against these mettling 'senshi'! I am the leader of my party! How am I supposed to explain that my sheltered, traditional, and properly submissive daughter is _Sailor Mars_!" Katsu Hino (Katsu-victory) shouted, striding angrily and quickly up to his daughter. Grabbing her shoulders in a bruising grip, he shook her hard enough to give her whiplash. "Do you know what you have cost me? You've ruined my career, my life! After all I've done for you, you selfish f#&ing bitch!" he raged on, shoving her back and slapping her so hard that she was thrown to the ground. Spotting Ryuu (who was rapidly losing control of his temper), he continued, "and spreading your legs to rut with this mother f#&ing bastard! Do you know how many possible alliances you have trashed? No man in my party will want a whore for a bride! How dare you, how d—"

_**WHAM!!! CRACK!! THUD!**_

The sound of a fist on flesh reverberated in the suddenly still and silent air. Katsu lay sprawled on the ground, one hand clutching the left side of his face. His jaw was clearly broken, cheekbone cracked and bleeding, eye rapidly swelling shut and the surrounding flesh already turning black, Katsu slowly sat up and spat out blood and broken teeth. About two meters away from where Katsu landed, Ryuu stood in front of Rei (who was still lying on the ground where her father had caused her to land), his right arm and fist still out stretched, his face a twisted mask of protective fury. The knuckles of his right hand were split and bleeding from the force of the impact, but Ryuu didn't even notice as he slowly straightened from his crouch. Rei herself was now kneeling on the pavement, hot tears of rage and heartbreak streaming down from her violet eyes. Even though she knew that he would probably react like this, Rei was still deeply wounded by her father's ragings. She looked past her lover to see her father still on the ground.

"Why?" Rei choked out, as Ryuu, his sapphire blue eyes never leaving the man who just hurt his love, backed up slowly to kneel beside and behind her, wrapping her shuddering frame in a soothing embrace. Hino stared at his daughter like she had grown a third arm.

"Wha' doo yoo meen, why?" he slurred out around his broken jaw, rage still evident in his tone and eyes.

"If you watched our broadcast, you would know that I had no choice in this! It was fate, destiny, whatever! It isn't _my_ fault the party _you_ joined is against the Warriors that protect this world! And Ryuu, Jadeite, was my lover from my past life! I would rather commit suicide than allow myself to be even with another man! I love him and he loves me for _who_, _not what_, I am! And in case you are wondering or hoping that this is all pretend, think again! _Mars Crystal Power_, MAKE-UP!" Rei finished in a yell, holding up her crystal, Ryuu and the two crows that now sat on Rei's shoulders didn't even twitch as her transformation energy coursed over them also. After the ruby colored energy faded away, Eternal Sailor Mars stood up with the help of Jadeite as the two sprites fluttered their wings to stay balanced. Katsu remained where he was, probably a good thing because Jadeite had his hand on his sword hilt and was glaring at him in anger.

"Rei, her crows and I are moving to the Ocean Wind manor in Azabu district. If you wish to speak with her, I'm sure you will be able to find it on any map. But be warned, the rest of the Warriors will also be living there and will… deal with you if you dare try anything like this again or bring other people with you. Good-bye Katsu Hino." Ryuu said coldly as the four of them reverted to their civilian or bird forms. He then turned with Rei to head into the temple to pack her belongings. Just as they reached the open door, Rei paused and turned.

"By the way, Ryuu is your future son in law." She said calmly, holding up her left hand to reveal an intricate gold band inlaid with a blood red heart-shaped ruby on her ring finger. She then turned back around and the foursome disappeared into the temple, leaving Katsu alone in the courtyard.


	13. Fess Up with the Friends

**A shout out to all who have reviewed either of my fanfics: ****Immortal Sailor Cosmos (especially), ffgirlmoonie, Serenity of the Lake, HeadGoddessOfSarcasm, Aira Slytherin,** **Taeniaea (especially), ForeverOblivion, Sailor Sayuri, and Queen Flora. Thank you, You guys rock!**

Chapter 13: Fess Up with the Friends

"Hm, your injuries are healing faster than normal, Mako." Isamu commented as he removed the old bandages from the said injuries. Makoto was sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing the headboard, with her shirt off so Isamu could tend to the wounds on her back.

"It's because I'm a senshi dearheart. My body heals faster, even when I'm not in senshi form. Otherwise we would have to have explained away our various cuts, scraps and bruises to our non-senshi friends?" Makoto asked wryly then hissed in pain as she twisted around to face Isamu, reopening the knife wound that ran the length of her torso.

"I'll need you to lay down so I can tend to this one. And remove your remaining obstructing clothing please." Isamu said, referring to her bra.

"Oh, so delicately put!" Mako laughed as she complied and lay on her back. "Though I have to admit, this cut is taking the longest to heal, and it doesn't help that I keep on putting constant pressure on it." She admitted as Isamu gently swabbed the roughly foot-and-a-third long gash with alcohol. Thinking a minute, he then spoke.

"Love, if you let me, I possess similar healing powers to that of Mamoru." He said softly.

"So you could heal this?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the strength to heal the other wounds, at least, not right now."

"Thanks, Isamu. My other wounds are almost completely gone." Makoto replied. Isamu carefully placed his large hands on her stomach and just above her breasts. He then closed his chocolate brown eyes and called upon his powers. His hands started to glow a deep emerald with occasional golden sparks. Makoto sighed in relief as the cool green light sank into the wound and healed it before her eyes. Isamu sighed wearily and abruptly the glow disappeared as his eyes popped open.

"Isamu, you're amazing," Makoto said rising to a sitting position and fingering the scarless, smooth, new skin that replaced the gash. She then kissed Isamu on the cheek and got dressed. Isamu chuckled and put away the first aid kit.

_Ding-dong!_

The insistent tones of the door bell pieced the air. Makoto and Isamu both walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Naru, Umino, Motoki, Unazuki! Come in!" Makoto blurted happily and ushered the group inside and shut the door. "It is so good to see you guys!"

"Care to introduce me, Mako?" Isamu asked playfully.

"Sure! Isamu, this is Osaka Naru, Gurio Umino, Furuhata Motoki and his younger sister Unazuki." Makoto said, pointing to each one in turn. "Going the other way, everyone this is Kioh Isamu, my soul-mate and lover."

"Hello," Naru said politely, bowing slightly.

"Hi," Unazuki said cheerfully, waving at Isamu.

"Heya, Isamu." Motoki grinned offering the auburn a friendly back slap.

"Pleasure to meet you." Umino stated, shaking the taller man's hand. Umino had radically altered his appearance after entering high school. With his saved earnings, he had undergone laser vision correction, losing the thick, nerdy glasses. He now kept his hair shorter and neatly combed. His body reflected the fact that he had started up cross country, for it was lean, muscled and tanned. Those changes had transformed him from a bookish, some what ugly geek to an attractive young man (for he was actually rather cute underneath the glasses).

"So what made you decide to drop by?" Makoto asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Oh, we thought we'd come over to congratulate you on your TV debut… and to ask you why you never told us." Everyone in the room knew Motoki was talking about.

"And you came to me because I don't have to worry about parents or siblings freaking out on me?" Makoto said ruefully as all six of them sat down in the living room.

"Pretty much," Unazuki answered.

"Well, you two," Makoto started, pointing at Motoki and Unazuki, "already know some of it. After all, the senshi used the arcade's secret basement as our central intelligence and meeting place. And after it was destroyed by Beryl, we did fix it."

"Yeah I remember that. One day the arcade was totally trashed, then the next day, good as new." Motoki commented, scratching his blond hair.

"And Naru, _you_ were in part why Sailor Moon was revived when she was. You were also the first person she saved." Makoto continued, pointing at the brunette.

"Oh, yeah. That monster disguised herself as my mom and attacked me. I thought I imagined her the next day until she appeared again. I remember she had white goggles back then, too." Naru said, reminiscing.

"Yes and the nest day Usagi slept right thru class and didn't even wake up when Haruna-sensei yelled at her!" Umino put in as Naru nodded and continued.

"And she always wore that pretty broach after that. I remember thinking it looked like Sailor Moon's. Now I know why."

"But what about when she got different broaches? Because I remember her wearing five different ones over the course of about two years." Unazuki asked Makoto.

"The broaches are what she uses to henshin, and they changed when she got more powerful."

"Then she became friends with Ami, the girl genius, then Rei, the Shinto priestess, and then you…" Umino stumbled to a stop.

"The scary transfer student," Makoto continued for him, grinning to reassure Umino that she took no offence.

"Yes, and lastly it was that blonde girl, Minako, who could have been Usagi's twin." Naru finished for them.

"And we were all but inseparable after we met." Makoto said.

"You know, I've always had a hunch that you guys were the sailor senshi." Umino confided wisely to the group.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Naru asked curiously.

"Two reasons: you don't like to hear about my theories normally, and, more importantly, I knew that if Usagi and the others hadn't told us, then they obviously had a reason to keep it a secret. So I kept quiet."

"Thanks Umino, and you were right about us having a reason. Up until now, it would have been too dangerous for anyone other than the senshi to know our identities, for both them and us." Makoto said seriously, then continued dryly, "not to mention, then we'd get no breaks from the newsies."

"Well thank you for being honest with us when you could and thank you for saving us and the world so many times." Unazuki said sincerely, speaking for all of them.

"You're welcome. Now who would like some of my homemade cookies? I've got some dough ready in the fridge." Makoto asked, knowing the answer. In the foursome's opinion, no sane person would even dream of passing up the chance to have some of Makoto's homemade cookies, hot and fresh from the oven. They all eagerly affirmed that, yes they would very much like some cookies. "Okay, then let's go to the kitchen and you guys can help and ask anymore question you might have." Makoto chuckled, leading the way.

**AN: Honest Beauty here, Hey I'm changing the title of this fanfic too: ****The End…or is it the Beginning?****. Sorry about the long wait, senior year in high school is a bear and I was concentrating on my other fanfic ****Taking Charge****. Please review! Next Chapter should be up today or tomorrow (it's a short one) and I'll do my best to get another one up fairly quickly, okay?**


	14. Planning the Future

Chapter 14: Planning the Future

(Two days later) In Mamoru's apartment, Usagi and Mamoru were discussing their plans for their wedding with the cats.

"Now, we are planning to have a group wedding with all of the senshi getting wed to their beloved, and if you two want it, we can probably squeeze your wedding in as well." Usagi said, pointing at the feline couple. After they nodded, she continued, "We think that Helios should preside, along with the maenads of course, and it should be held in the palace." Usagi said, and all four occupant of the room glanced at the small structure resting on the coffee table. It was only a few spires of the unique crystal that made up the Crystal Palace of the future. In size, it would have fit inside a 1ft by 1ft by 1ft box entirely. The crystal was glowing softly, and if one looked at it for a few seconds, they would see that the light was pulsing like a heart. If one could see magic, that person would see a shimmering mist made up of mainly blue, green, golden yellow and red motes of light encircling the crystal. Mixed in with those four colors were thin ribbons and streamers of dark teal, navy blue, deep violet and black magic. Into the heart of the crystal streamed a thick rope made up of intertwined silver and gold streamers of light (i.e. magic) This rope could be traced back to Usagi and Mamoru, for the rope split into two separate streamers, the gold coming from Mamoru and the silver from Usagi. Surrounding the whole thing, like an overturned bowl, a shimmering dome made of glowing white ribbons (Selenity's magic) and brilliant opalescent ropes (Helios' magic) of light was clearly a shield, meant to protect the crystal edifice. (AN: okay so I made up those two's colors, so shoot me. The moon is white when it is full and dreams are many faceted and are made up of diverse colors, people, places and objects, and Helios is the high priest of dreams. Oh and Helios is mostly supporting the shield as Selenity need to save her remaining strength.)

"We will have to plant it soon, you know." Artemis commented.

"But where?" Luna asked, looking at the royal couple.

"I think Juuban Park. Son many events important to us have taken place there, and it will be amidst nature." Usagi suggested, gazing at her lover, soul-mate and fiancé. He nodded and hugged her, silently approving her suggestion. Mamoru then leaned forward and held his right hand, palm down, over the structure.

"That would be the perfect place Usako. But we need to plant it fairly quickly." Mamoru said as he 'felt' the progress of the palace. "It won't stay this size for more than three days max. Then it is going to shoot up, whether we want it to or not." He continued.

"Just like a teenage boy, huh?" Artemis quipped.

"Today's Tuesday, how about we plant it Thursday?" Luna suggested.

"That would be the most opportune time." A disembodied melodious tenor voice stated. Helios quickly faded into view (teleported) and continued, "That will give me time to prepare and plan the wedding and coronation on Saturday."

"Coronation?" Usagi asked. "When did we decide we were going to do that on the same day as the wedding?"

"I've discussed it with the late Queen Selenity and she and I have managed to combine the Moon's and Earth's (Golden Kingdom era) coronation traditions together. So right after you two are wed, you will then be crowned by Selenity (and me) thus becoming Neo-Queen and King." Helios clarified for the four. They nodded their comprehension and acceptance.

"Very well. But, getting back on topic, after we plant the palace, will anyone be able to mess with it?" Luna asked.

"The shield that now surrounds it will grow with the palace and will keep all but the Warriors and us from touching it." Helios replied.

"That's great. Now, why don't we plant it at midnight right by the rose arbor located near the center of the park?" (AN: I don't think that there actually is a rose arbor in Juuban park, but this is my story so I'll change things as I see fit.) Mamoru suggested as Usagi snapped her slender fingers.

"Thursday night is the night of this month's full moon! Perfect! That will boost my power and my mother's."

"Wonderful, I'll go over to the Warriors' mansion and explain everything. Coming Artemis?" Luna said as she morphed to her humanoid form, Artemis quickly following her lead. Both donned normal clothes and left the apartment.

"We should tell our families and friends about the weddings." Usagi said and Mamoru nodded. He snaked a long arm across the couch arm to grab the cordless and hand it to his lovely wife-to-be.

**The next chapter's title will be "Groundbreaking Ceremony with **_**Meaning**_**" and it should be coming shortly. Because I have the rough draft written on paper and I'm basically done writing it (finally after a little over a year), I can give you guys a pretty solid estimate of how many chapters I have left to revise and type up. My count right now is 20 chapters total, so I'm almost ¾ done with this story! Yeah! **


	15. Groundbreaking Ceremony with Meaning

Chapter 15: Groundbreaking Ceremony with _Meaning_

Thursday night was clear, and the full moon bathed the park in its serene silver light. Quietly the Senshi flew down from the sky to land gracefully, banishing their wings as the Shitennou and Protectors followed suit. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, who had arrived before them along with the cats, Helios and the maenads, Moon and Kamen stood side-by-side at the entrance to the rose arbor, holding the palace between them, Luna and Artemis (in humanoid form) stood to the right and behind Sailor moon, as if flanking an invisible person who stood beside Sailor Moon, while Helios stood to the left of Tuxedo Kamen with the maenads behind and to either side of him. The Warriors were fanned out behind the seven. A beam of white moonlight streamed to Sailor Moon's right and in front of the two cats. The beam resolved itself into the form of a human woman. She had pure white/silver hair that was swept up into odangos, serene silver/blue eyes, and a willowy form clad in a strapless draping white gown. On the bust of the dress rested a white bow with a gold crescent moon in the middle of it, and delicate double fairy wings sprouted from her back. Her smiling face and smooth were both alabaster white.

"Mother," Sailor Moon said lovingly and respectfully, bowing slightly to the woman. Queen Selenity of the late Silver Millennium merely smiled more and bowed back. The eight now turned around to face the Warriors. Raising her voice, Eternal Sailor Moon addressed the group. "Friends, old and new, we gather tonight under the light of the full moon to plant the seed of the future." Her silvery voice, soft but reaching, took on the regal tone of a ruler making a speech. "We plant the palace tonight, in this park full of nature and memories, to grow into our new home by Saturday, our wedding and coronation." She finished speaking and she and Kamen went to the center of the entrance to the rose arbor. Once there they carefully knelt and gently set the palace down in the middle of the entrance to the arbor. As they did so the rest of the group started moving to their positions. Eternal Sailor Moon knelt down to the north of the palace to face it and stand on her knees with her hands reaching out to the people on either side of her so that she would be able to just barely clasp each others' hands. To the south, Tuxedo Kamen copied her position as Helios knelt to the west and Queen Selenity went to her knees on the east. Meanwhile, the other Senshi positioned themselves evenly into a circle around the quartet. With each Senshi, her lover stood slightly behind and to the right of that Senshi, except for Neptune and Uranus' case. Uranus stood behind Neptune and in the place that Uranus would have filled stood Luna, Artemis, and the two maenads. Silently the Senshi, including Moon, shifted to their princess form as Kamen shifted to his prince form. Then two beams of light, one silver and one gold, shot from the north and south into the palace's core. From the east came a white beam and from the west an opalescent, and from the surrounding circle came streams of light from all parts of the rainbow (the Senshi's colors). All of these powers pooled in and around the crystal that shivered, shined brightly, and then exploded in to growth, harmlessly passing through them to surround all 22 people.

**Honest Beauty here, I should have the next chapter up soon. But no promises, I'm kinda busy with the last quarter of high school and I'm slow at typing. Sorry about the short chapter but that is the way I designed it. Please review, please I beg you! Thank you. **


	16. Getting Home

Chapter 16: Getting Home

"Okay, it is ready to grow on its own now." Serenity said, exhausted, and broke the inner circle. The quartet now was encircling the Spire of crystal that was at the core of the palace. The entire group was in the Core Room, which was a hexagonal room with one door leading out. In the center of the room there stood a nine ft tall hexagonal sire of crystal that tapered to a sharp point just a foot from the ceiling. Rather quickly, the Princesses reverted to their warrior modes and leaned briefly against their lovers, or against each other. Luna and Artemis shrank back to their cats forms to conserve energy and sat down beside each other. The maenads, who had spent relatively little energy, glided over to Helios and helped him to his feet. After he was standing solidly, they helped Queen Selenity to her feet as well. Meanwhile, Serenity sat down on her heels and leaned forward to rest her forehead against the smooth, warm crystal. On the other side Endymion, also sitting on his heels (his sword was absent, as with the Shitennou's and Protector Chronos'), was able to absorb some excess energy from the Earth and recovered quickly. He stood and circled around to pick Serenity up off the crystal floor up to hold her bridal-style and transferred some of his energy into her.

"It will be finished by 1a.m. Saturday, dear." Selenity said to her very exhausted daughter. Serenity and Endymion were the one who poured the most into the palace, as it was primarily their home, while Helios and Selenity balanced the powers, collected the others' powers and channeled it into the palace. The Warriors were mostly recovered by now and the cats too, so Serenity pulled the (fixed) star watch and looked at the time.

"It's five minutes till 4a.m. guys." She stated.

"That late already? We need to get back to Elysian promptly. Farewell all, I will see you later." Helios said and disappeared, along with his handmaidens.

"I too must leave, my dear. I will need to recharge in order for me to be at your wedding." Selenity said quietly to her daughter, brushing a now transparent hand across Serenity's cheek. Serenity nodded and Endymion bowed his head as the former Queen teleported away.

"Let's get back to the manor, and our beds. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm _tired_!" Princess Minako exclaimed, powering down to her senshi form and sprouting her wings. The rest of the Warriors followed her lead and they left the palace after a quick bow to the royal couple. When only the cats, Serenity and Endymion were left, Serenity spoke up.

"Well, what should we do? I'm too tired to walk right now, let alone teleport us to your apartment." Serenity asked of her lover. Endymion smiled.

"Don't worry love, Helios lent me Pegasus." He replied calmly and whistled shrilly for a moment. The white be-winged horse appeared in front of the two couples. He had on a full saddle, halter and reins. The two cats jumped up onto the pillion pad behind the main saddle and dug their claws firmly into the tough canvas to secure themselves. Endymion set Serenity onto her feet and mounted Pegasus swiftly and smoothly. After settling himself, he leaned over and, grasping his fiancé around her waist, lifted her easily up to sit side saddle in front of him, with her legs and skirt hanging over the left side of Pegasus. Thankfully the saddle was designed for this, so Serenity didn't have to sit on the saddle bow. Endymion reached around Serenity to grab the reins as she wrapped her arms securely around his chest so she would be able to stay in the saddle. After making sure everyone was ready to go, Endymion nudged Pegasus with his heels lightly. Pegasus responded by trotting as smoothly as a Companion (Mercedes Lackey allusion) out of the palace into a huge enclosed courtyard. There he leaped into the air and flew towards Mamoru's apartment. About halfway there, Endymion noticed that Serenity was fighting a losing battle against sleep, so he took his left hand from the reins and clasped his left arm around her small body to keep her in saddle so she could sleep. Pegasus rose up and landed smoothly on Endymion's balcony less than five minutes later. Pegasus folded his wings tightly to his body as the cats jumped to the ground from beneath Endymion's cloak (which had covered them on the ride over). Since Pegasus landed with his left ride facing the glass doors of the balcony, Endymion was able to simultaneously swing his right leg over the saddle so that he was sitting on the saddle instead of in it, and shift his hold on the now sleeping Serenity so that he was holding her bridal style. He then slid gracefully off the saddle, his booted feet making hardly a sound as the hit the concrete. When Endymion's cloak was fully off him, Pegasus took off again to go back to Elysion as Artemis briefly turned human to open the door and then close it after all four of them were inside. After Artemis was a cat again and the two had padded over to their bed, Endymion glanced down at his sleeping beloved to find that she had powered down to her civilian in her sleep. Following her lead, Mamoru then carried her to their bedroom and laid her on their bed. Fetching one of her nightgowns and a pair of his pajamas, Mamoru laid hers next to her and headed to the adjoining bathroom. After donning his pajamas, brushing his teeth, washing his face, etc Mamoru emerged from the bathroom to find that Usagi had woke up and had changed into her nightgown.

"Bathroom's free, love." He said softly. She looked up, smiled tiredly, nodded and got up slowly to walk into the bathroom. Mamoru pulled the covers, sheets and pillows back into order, turned out all the lights except the lamp on the nightstand beside the bead, and crawled wearily into bed. A few minutes later Usagi emerged from the bathroom, her face freshly scrubbed and her long golden hair unbound. Carefully not getting her hair in the way, she slid into the bed next to him as he turned the lamp off. Just before she slipped back into sleep she felt strong, warm arms slip around her torso and Mamoru's whispered, "goodnight, Usako."

**Honest Beauty here. I'm done with school and graduated on the 27****th**** of May. I've moved again and as of right now I still have not gotten my internet back up. And some good news: I have finished writing the rough draft (a.k.a. handwritten) of this fanfic. It is 19 chapters long and 125 pages. That is in my hand writing, the pages are small and the lines are wide ruled. The end of this chapter is on page 108 of my rough draft for comparison. So far my whole fanfic on Microsoft word in times new roman 12 font is 34 pages long. Three more chapters to go! I have also started another fanfic named ****What Price Love?**** which is on Phantom of the Opera the 2004 movie. It is basically a 1****st**** person POV from Raoul's perspective in the scene that goes from Raoul getting to the Phantom's lair at the end to when Raoul and Christine pole the boat out of sight. It is a one shot, so I'm not going to post it until I'm done, which could be in a few weeks or a few days, depending on how long it takes me to type it. Chapter 17 is going to be called Announcements be the way. Honest Beauty out!**


	17. Announcements

Chapter 17: Announcements

The next morning (okay, so it was actually almost noon) dawned bright and clear. As Mamoru made breakfast, Usagi carried four glasses out into the living room and Luna followed her, bearing a container of orange juice, syrup and utensils. After carefully setting her burdens down, Usagi flopped gracefully down onto the couch, grabbing the remote as she did so.

"Hey Mamo-chan, want to see if anyone has our night's work?" she called to her lover mischievously as Mamoru walked in carrying two plates of pancakes, Artemis following him with two more plates. Luna was busy pouring juice into the four glasses.

"Sure, Usako." He replied grinning as he handed her one of the plates he had. Luna received her plate from Artemis and all four sat on the couch and began their breakfast as Usagi turned the TV on and flipped to the news.

"And now to Li-san who is live at Juuban Park. Li-san?"

"Thank you, Keno-san. As you can see behind me, a giant crystalline structure is growing steadily. It seems to be taking the shape of a palace, though no doors or openings are visible. There is a shimmering aura surrounding the structure, preventing anyone from getting within two feet of it. We think that the structure was…placed here about midnight last night, for a late working gardener didn't see it when he came by at 11:45 p.m. on his way home, and there were no other people in the area after that. Another oddity is that, as you can see above me, the full moon is faintly visible, even thought the sun is fully up. Or only guess is that whatever this crystal is, it is here because of the sailor senshi this is Naomi Li, reporting live from Juuban Park." click Usagi placed the remote back on the table as she and Mamoru fought and failed to keep grins off their faces. The phone's shrill tones broke through their mirth and Mamoru picked up the cordless.

"Chiba residence…oh hi Setsuna…yes we just finished watching it…no, we'll come over there to discuss our next move, your place is bigger…ok see you guys in a few, bye." Usagi stood up as Mamoru placed the phone back in its cradle. Walking as one over to the entrance, both slipped their outdoor shoes on and left the apartment along with the cats, headed for Mamoru's car. Shortly the foursome was entering the Ocean Wind Manor to greet the rest of the Warriors. After the greetings were over with the group decided to travel incognito, via the bus, to the park then change to their warrior forms when they were near the palace. The cats would remain at the manor to watch the shop.

After Usagi used a bit of magic to cast an illusion over the 16 people, making them seem like ordinary and rather forgettable citizens of Tokyo. Boarding the bus, the group joked and teased one another like ordinary teenagers until they reached Juuban Park. Disembarking, the group hid in the branches of an enormous oak near the growing palace where they henshined to their battle modes (AN: in battle mode the Shitennou didn't have their capes and sported greaves, bracers and heavier chest and back armor that didn't hinder their movement. Bracers are fore arm guards and greaves are shin guards, for those of you who aren't familiar with the terms. The protectors' uniforms were similarly altered.). They then gracefully leapt out of the tree to land in front of the palace. The newsies, who had stayed to continue filming the palace's growth, descended on them like so many bees swarmed honey. Sailor Moon raised her white clad hand to silence their babble before they got out of control.

"We saw the news." She grinned and placed a casual hand on the crystal wall behind her. "And, yes we created this. It is growing to become the Crystal Palace. The crystal itself is similar to my silver crystal, can become transparent or opaque and is harder than diamond."

"Crystal Palace? Who is it for?" One reporter asked.

"For the Queen and king of the Crystal Millennium that is nigh at hand." Sailor Moon said firmly and continued, "Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion."

"Our not-so-future selves." Tuxedo Kamen added helpfully gesturing to Sailor Moon then himself as they reverted to their royal forms.

"So Tokyo is going to become a monarchy?" one reporter asked, outraged.

"No. Serenity and I will be ruling over the whole Sol System from Earth, the new capital city being Crystal Tokyo. Since the fall of the Golden Kingdom of the Silver Millennium there hasn't been a ruler of the planet Earth. That will change soon." Endymion stated, his iron will audible in his voice. "I am Endymion, the heir, reincarnated from the Silver Millennium, to the planet Earth and the Golden Kingdom of Elysion, which protects the Earth from the inside."

"And I am the heir to the Moon Kingdom, which protects the Earth from the outside, Serenity, the fiancé of Endymion and the future queen of the Sol System." Serenity stated. Behind them, the palace glowed as it continued to grow slowly.

"The palace will be finished on Saturday, at which time we will be coronated." Endymion informed the newsies.

"Anyone who dared to hinder the coronation in any way will be…dealt with, by any and all means." Neptune stated coldly, Uranus grinned ferally as Jupiter cracked her knuckles, sending sparks all over her hands.

"Peace, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter." Serenity said serenely, placing a small hand on the lightning senshi's shoulder and bestowing a glace on the lovers. All three subsided as the princess raised her voice and addressed the newsies once more. "We have decided to allow Li-san and _one_ cameraperson from INN to film this event from inside the palace."

"You may all leave now but for Li-san if she is still here." Endymion said pleasantly, but his eyes warned the newsies that it was an order rather than an invitation. The newsies grumbled but obeyed quickly enough after they saw the closed expressions on the Warriors' faces. Li herself hesitantly walked up the royal couple, paused in front of them as if unsure of what to do, then bowed briefly.

"Li-san, the actual crowning will not occur until the end of coronation ceremony, as part of the ceremony is the couple being wedded. And we have decided to have a group wedding. But we would appreciate it if you would film the entire thing and make copies for us to keep. Oh and the weddings will begin at 10:00 a.m. here so please be prompt" Serenity said, smiling to put the older woman at ease, as Li grinned knowingly and nodded. She then glanced at the crystal structure in front of her and her expression became clouded in confusion.

"As you wish, Princess Serenity. But…how will we get in?" Naomi asked looking at the palace. Endymion chuckled kindly and answered her.

"The door will be formed by then and it will admit you and you cameraperson as long as you two wear these." He said, waving Mercury forward. The senshi of ice handed Li two small medallions, each strung on a blank ribbon necklace. The metal was a circle of iron (with a loop of course) with the earth engraved on one side and the moon on the other. Li accepted with a murmured 'thank you' and took her leave of all of them after bowing to the royal couple once more. Since she was turned around and walking away, Naomi didn't see the whole group disappear abruptly into thin air.

**Honest Beauty here! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with work and other crap for a while now and I'm a slow typist anyway. Two more chapters to go and only 11 more hand written pages to type! (considering that my story up to and including ch. 17 is 36 pages long typed but 114 pages handwritten that is only a few more page to go! But a very long 11 pages. --sweatdrop)**


	18. Wedding Plans

Chapter 18: Wedding Plans

"Okay, now that we got **that** over with, we can focus on the wedding." Usagi said with relief, flopping onto the love seat in the largest living room in the Ocean Wind manor. Mamoru naturally joined her as the other girls and their respective partners found seats on the couch that ringed two walls (the kind that has a ninety degree angle in the middle of it.) the love seat was up against the opposite corner that the couch occupied, and there were several chairs between the seat and couch that completed the ring of seating. After everyone was settled Helios appeared and took one of the remaining chairs.

"Now what I think we should do is have a multiple wedding," the young priest stated, for he and the maenads were the one in charge of planning and carrying out the wedding and coronation along with Selenity. "I will wed the couple and Selenity will give the couple her blessing. We will start with Pluto, and go in order up to Mercury. Luna and Artemis will be wedded after Mars but before Venus in place of the Earth. Then the prince and princess will be wed. After that we will all go out to the addressing balcony and Serenity and Endymion will be coronated by Selenity. As we go to the balcony, everyone will revert to their royal or formal forms. After you two are crowned, your clothes will morph as well, to your queen and king outfits." Helios continued then held up a hand as Mamoru opened his mouth. "And no, your hair will not turn lavender then, my prince. That won't happen for a while, and when it does, it will be gradual, so you can relax." Helios obviously knew just what Mamoru was worrying about, for the dark-haired young man grinned and relaxed.

"How do you want us to be arranged up on the balcony for the coronation, Helios?" Ami, the ever organized and sensible one, asked politely.

"I've drawn a diagram of the balcony and mapped out where I want each of you. I'll show you all it later. Usagi looks like she wants to announce something." Helios finished, catching the blond girl's hand signal. Usagi smiled and turned to face the whole group.

"I've got some very good news for the guys and Haruka." She paused and the males and Haruka sat up to listen. "We girls are not going dress shopping and the males will not have to go tux shopping or have tux fitting sessions!" a collective sigh of relief rose from over half of the rooms occupants. Usagi then grinned a bit evilly and continued sternly, "However, Haruka, you **will** be wearing a wedding dress, not a tux, got it?" Haruka mocked groaned but didn't push the issue.

"So how will we get our wedding outfits?" Minako asked.

"We will use my Luna pen to don our wedding finery. Much quicker and easier than the normal way." Usagi replied, holding up said object. Everyone nodded, and Helios took back over.

"Now then, let's get into the finer details shall we? And here is the diagram, you all need to memorize where you are supposed to be. Imagine how impressed the crowd will be to see the mighty Warriors milling around like a bunch of kindergarteners in a play!" Helios ended, teasingly, as everyone groaned in compliance.

A couple of hours later, the details had been worked out, positions and schedules of events memorized and everyone was tired and wanted to get to bed. Helios left then to guide (i.e. pray) the wedding hall into being inside the palace. Usagi, Mamoru and the cats left for Mamoru's apartment as the rest of the Warriors drifted upstairs to get some "rest" before the big day tomorrow.

**Honest Beauty here. One more chapter to go! Sorry about ch 18 being a short one, but hey. I'm planning on completing the whole thing tonight and submitting it tonight. Crazy I now but there is a method to my madness. I have a great ideafor another fanfic but iwant to finish my first one I've ever written before I start on that. Give you a hint, the new one is a Haruka and Michiru fic. Honest Beauty out! .**


	19. The Wedding and the Beginning

Chapter 19: The Wedding and the Beginning

The next morning, Mamoru lay in bed next to his beautiful fiancé, just watching her. (AN: see Stars three manga for details or the fanfic _Beside You_ by Alicia Blade. I'm skipping ahead.) Later that morning the Warriors flew in to land inside a small courtyard inside the palace complex (the cats were carried by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, who grew black bat wings and ditched his cape). One inside and on the ground everyone banished their wings, de-henshined and walked into the palace. Once inside, Usagi pulled out the Luna pen and passed it around so everyone could change into their wedding clothes. The cats morphed into their human forms and also used the pen to don their wedding finery. The maenads found them then and escorted the group to where the wedding hall had been formed. Helios was there to greet them as they walked into the hall.

"Greetings, everyone. You all look magnificent." Helios said sincerely.

"So do you, Helios. We've never seen you in your formal priest's garb." Mamoru replied. Helios was dressed in a more elaborate version of his everyday garb. The over robe was floor length, un-parted, and the hem now sported a dark blue ribbon. His dark blue belt remained, though the two trailing belt strands now went to the floor in front of the center of his robe. His sleeves were no longer transparent and were full. The white sleeves were subtlety patterned; the pattern was one that was all throughout the white material of the garb. The pattern itself complimented the embroidering of the dark blue trim that graced the hems of the sleeves, belt, and hem of the robe. The neck and shoulder frills were pretty much left alone other than gaining the same subtle patterning of the white parts. The tassels on the front of his robe remained too.

"Thank you, my prince. What do you think of the wedding hall?" the young priest asked gesturing to the impressive hall they now stood in.

"I think you outdid yourself this time, Helios. It is perfect." Usagi replied warmly. Helios, Mamoru and she then walked to the now formed main doors as the others checked on last minute details and went over the order of events one last time. Mamoru opened one giant leaf as Helios and Usagi opened the other.

"Well it's 9:15, everyone should be arriving soon. I did call my cousin, brother, Naru and Unazuki to tell them that they would be using the Luna pen as well, right?" Usagi asked worriedly. Amour chuckled and gave her a brief one armed hug.

"Yes dearheart you did. And look over there." He pointed over to the right to where Naomi Li and a camera man were unloading their equipment from a van. Usagi waved when they had gotten their gear and were standing uncertainly in front of the van facing the entrance. Grateful for the positive gesture, Naomi and the man with her walked briskly over to the entrance. They were both well dressed and groomed. Both were also wearing their medallions. As they reached the threshold, Li spoke up.

"Good morning Chiba-san, Tsukino-san, and…?" Naomi looked inquisitively at Helios.

"I am high priest Helios of Elysion, ma'am." The young man supplied.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I hope we're not too early." Naomi continued, looking at Usagi, who smiled and shook her head.

"No, you're fine. Please come in and set up. Helios or one of his handmaidens will show you where to." Usagi said, as all five headed to the hall. Helios went over to one maenad to ask her to put up directors from the entrance to the hall, while Mamoru and Usagi went back to the entrance to greet the guests as they arrived. They didn't have to wait long. First to arrive were the Tsukinos (including Shingo), along with Usagi's seven year-old cousin Nika, who was all brown curls and smiles. Next was Unazuki, Motoki, Naru and her mother. Then the Mizunos and grandpa Hino arrived, followed closely by the Ainos. A few more family and school friends arrived after that. The maenad then came to the entrance o close the doors and shoo the couple back into the wedding hall. They quickly obeyed. Once inside, Usagi tracked down Naru, Unazuki, Nika and Shingo. Leading them to a small side room, she gave them the Luna pen to don their finery. After that was done she found that Mamoru had tracked her down towing Motoki and her dad. She and Mamoru debriefed all six on where to go, when to go etc. When they were down, the couple sent them to go sit down until the other weddings were over. The couple then walked over to where the other couples were sitting.

Finally at 10:00 the weddings started. Setsuna and Nori first, followed by Michiru and Haruka (Helios had no qualms about marrying the two women), then Hotaru and Takashi (hey, love is love, even if she is only 15 physically). Following them were Makoto and Isamu, Rei and Ryuu, Luna and Artemis, Minako and Kiyoshi, and finally Ami and Sho. Each pair was married by Helios and blessed by the spirit of Selenity (who only appeared as a column of silver light that formed around each couple, and whose voice only the couple being blessed could hear)

Finally, the main wedding was about to begin. First came Shingo, who slowly and carefully carried the rings on an elegant white pillow. Nika walked down the aisle next scattering white rose petals in her wake. Then came Usagi, escorted by her father who looked about ready to burst with emotion, followed by Unazuki and Naru, each in beautiful matching silver dresses, who each held a corner of Usagi's veil and fought to keep from squealing with happiness. Up at the altar, stood Mamoru, Motoki beside him as best man. Helios smiling gently and proudly at the altar, waiting to join them forever. After vow were exchanged and given, the rings blessed and slipped on each finger, Helios spoke again. (AN: Selenity will bless them later, when she coronates them.)

"You may now kiss the bride." Mamoru slowly lifted the veil away and brought his lips down to gently capture her. They kissed so deeply that their souls touched. Unnoticed by them, but visible to everyone, a silver aura sprang into existence around Usagi and a gold one around Mamoru. The two auras slowly melded together as the newlywed couple continued to kiss. As they finally broke apart, Usagi gasped quietly and looked up into Mamoru's deep blue eyes.

"I feel it. The presence and starseed of our daughter." She said softly as she and Mamoru smiled. He then took he arms and escorted her up to the large, circular balcony where they would be crowned. The warrior, cats (still in human form), maenads and Helios followed, as the other occupants trooped outside to witness the next event.

Once there, everyone went smoothly, gracefully and quickly to their assigned places. As each person stepped out onto the balcony, he or she transformed into their royal or formal self. Below them, many cameras and eyes were trained on them and the crowd's murmuring increased tenfold as they saw them. About three and a half feet from the center of the balcony railing, Serenity and Endymion stopped (with Serenity on the right). Following the curve of the balcony railing, the inner princesses, with their Shitennou beside them, lined up in order of the planets to Serenity's right (i.e. Mercury is closest to Serenity and Jupiter is farthest away). Luna and Artemis stood side-by-side just behind Serenity. Meanwhile Helios positioned himself to the left and slightly behind Endymion as Aurora and Eos (the maenads) positioned themselves behind and to either side of Helios. And to Endymion's and Helios' left, the outer princesses mirrored the inner princesses, with Saturn and Shadow being nearest to Endymion, then Neptune and Uranus, and lastly Pluto and Chronos. In front of Serenity and Endymion the spirit of Selenity appeared. As the crowd gasped at the woman with double, fairy-like wings, Selenity looked at her daughter and new son-in-law solemnly. Everyone on the balcony knew that this would be the last time Selenity would be with them in this world. There were tears hidden in her eyes as she opened her mouth.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon, do you solemnly swear to rule with justice, kindness and wisdom? To provide peace and justice to the Sol System?" she asked her daughter.

"I do." Serenity replied strongly and sincerely.

"Prince Endymion of the Earth, do you solemnly swear to rule with justice, kindness and wisdom? To provide peace and justice to the Sol System?" Selenity asked the tall dark haired man.

"I do." Endymion stated calmly.

"Then I do bless your marriage and coronate you Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion of the Crystal Millennium." Selenity intoned and stepped forward slightly. Serenity and Endymion bowed slightly as Helios paced forward with a glowing sphere of light in his right hand and a rod of light in his left. Selenity reached for the orb and held it as it resolved into a crown. A crown with a large red crystal heart in the middle of it Helios was now beside Selenity in front of Endymion as Selenity stood in front of Serenity. The rod in Helios hands now showed itself to be a cane-like scepter. The very same scepter that the hologram of Neo-King Endymion had been holding when the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had traveled to the future. Selenity placed the crown lightly onto her daughter's golden head as Helios solemnly placed the scepter into Endymion's outstretched hands with the top facing Serenity.

"I now pronounce you Serenity, Neo-Queen of the Moon, Earth and Sol System. Rule with wisdom, compassion, love and justice." Selenity intoned. Helios then spoke to Endymion in the same manner.

"I now pronounce you Endymion, Neo-King of the Earth, Moon and Sol System. Rule with wisdom, compassion, love and justice." The white haired priest intoned. Selenity then raised her fight index finger and lightly placed the tip of it on her daughter's Moon mark. Helios simultaneously copied Selenity by placing his right index fingertip in the middle of the taller man's forehead. (FYI: Helios was acting as regent for Endymion until he could take up his responsibilities) all four closed their eyes, the newlyweds in receiving the other two in giving. Power flowed from Selenity down through her fingertip to be absorbed by Serenity as Helios did the same for Endymion. Both were transferring the magical right and power to rule the Moon and Earth respectively.

Serenity's Moon mark turned slowly from gold to silver then a blinding silver white that lit the whole park. Simultaneously, a strange symbol (a circle with a vertical and horizontal line going through the circle to form a plus sign), the Earth symbol, formed under Helios' fingertip on Endymion's forehead. The mark was the same color of the Golden Crystal at first, then it slowly brightened to a golden white that matched Serenity's mark in brightness. Both lights only lasted briefly then faded away. When everyone could see again, Helios had moved back to his original position and Selenity was standing to the right of her daughter. Serenity was now garbed in her queen's gown instead of her princess dress. Likewise, Endymion was now dressed in his lavender tuxedo and cape, wearing his white domino mask instead of his armor and prince's uniform. Selenity spoke once more, quietly to the new rulers of the Sol System.

"I love you Serenity, my dear daughter. I know that you will be good rulers and that your daughter will be as well. I will now go into my much needed eternal sleep. Farewell and my fondest wishes to you all." The last part was spoken to all who were on the balcony as Selenity's form slowly turned transparent and disappeared. Everyone had tears glistening at the corners of their eyes but smiles on their faces after she had truly left them. Then Serenity and Endymion slowly and regally paced to the edge of the balcony and Helios cried out in a loud, carrying voice.

"People of the Sol System, behold your Queen and King!" And everyone erupted into cheers as Serenity and Endymion smiled and waved at the crowd then turned to face each other. As the crowd continued to cheer, serenity and Endymion embraced each other and slowly brought their lips together in a warm, heartfelt kiss.

The End

**Honest Beauty here. Yay, I finally completed it! I started on this fanfic in September of 2005 and completed today, July 20, 2007! This was the first fanfic that I have ever written and the longest so far****: 40 pages! (handwritten, my rough draft is 125 pages long though ) hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all my reader and reviewers who have been with since the beginning (or whenever you jumped on the bandwagon) your support means a lot to me! Ad sorry about making you wait for almost 2 years before I finished the blasted thing. Please review and read my other stories if you like this one. Thank you all so very much.**

**By the way, sailor Moon and its characters, plot etc belong to Naoko Takeuchi, NOT ME!**


End file.
